Stay with me
by georgeweasleygirl27
Summary: This is a marriage law fic! George and Hermione find comfort in one another as Friends, but when a marriage law comes about, they're paired together, but would they stay and go through with it or will they drift apart because of it!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay This a new George/Hermione fic. My last one some how got deleted so I'm not even going to go there! But this new story I hope you like it!**

The war has ended. Many were loss, to those whom lost their lives had families also. The war was hard on a lot of people. Harry, Hermione and Ron knew that effect, they lost Friends and family. Hermione stayed at the Weasley's, she had lost her parents during the war, even though she erased their memories of her, the death eaters still had found her parents and killed them in their sleep. Hermione was saddened of her parent's death but she had to carry on, not only for herself but Harry as well. In the end they consume justice, and Harry made the magic world safe again. Hermione had a hard time because without her parents she felt like she didn't belong anywhere. There was another person that felt like she did, George Weasley. George lost his twin in the war, when a wall exploded on him. George had a hard time fitting in as well. He really didn't know how to be anything without Fred. George was sitting at the kitchen table of the burrows kitchen. He thought about Fred a lot, and everywhere he went everything reminded him of Fred. George was magically stirring his tea; he knew it was cold by now. George turned to the clock it read one in the morning. George couldn't sleep; everytime he closed his eyes he saw Fred.

Hermione jumped from another nightmare. Same nightmare since she left Malfoy manor, of Bellatrix torturing her with Crucio curse, Hermione could still feel the pain from the effect of the curse. Hermione still breathing heavily, she still tried to calm herself without waking up Ginny. Poor Ginny since after the war she hasn't keep Harry away from her sight. When Ginny lost her brother Fred, she heard news that Harry was dead, that really crushed her, but Harry didn't die, wonder if Fred didn't die would she be keeping him in his sight as well. Hermione missed Fred too, He always knew how to make her laugh, he always whispered in her ear and Hermione would just laugh spontaneously. She missed that about him, it felt like it was their secret, he was a great friend. Hermione was calm enough to go get a drink. Hermione exit the room to go down to the kitchen. When Hermione turned from the last step to go into the kitchen, she saw George sitting at the table with a sad expression upon his face. Hermione felt bad for him, she seen George look at her.

"Hermione what are you doing up?" George asked Hermione.

Hermione was shock that he didn't use her last name, this was the first time that George ever used her first name of all the seven years they've known each other, and she was shocked but thrilled.

"I …um had a nightmare, so I came to get a drink," Hermione replied. George only nod.

Hermione went to the cool cabinet and retrieved the jug of milk and poured a glass. She motion to George if he wanted any, but he shook his head to a no. So Hermione put the jug back and shut the cool cabinet door. Hermione took her drink and sat from the other side of the table almost facing George. Hermione notice that George hasn't said two words to anyone. But tonight he talked to her. Hermione got the nerved and asked him.

"George, why won't you talk to anyone?" Hermione asked.

George looked up at Hermione. He started to feel angry, but with Hermione he couldn't, there was something about her that he couldn't be, maybe it was because she didn't have red hair. George shrugged before he said something.

"I guess I feel they want to talk to Fred, but I know Fred's not here, it's just they all remind me of him," George told Hermione sadly.

Hermione had seen the sadness that was etched across George face, when he spoke about Fred.

"George you're talking to me," Hermione said.

"You're different, Hermione," George said with his head down.

"How so George, I'm not different" Hermione said.

"Yes you are Hermione," George told Hermione seriously.

"Why am I different George?" Hermione asked.

George took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Hermione, you're different because, one you don't have red hair, and two you made Fred happy; you remind me of his happiness and that's why you're different," George explained to Hermione.

"George, Fred was happy with everyone; not just me," Hermione said.

"Not like you did," George replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked George wanting to know more, but to see where he was going with this.

"Fred cared about you," George chuckled softly. "Fred was going to ask you out, once the war was over," George told Hermione Fred's plan.

George put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a folded envelope and hand it to Hermione. Hermione took the letter from George and unfolded it and it has "Hermione" on the front of it.

"I don't know what it says, but he told me to give it to you if something happened to him," George explained to Hermione as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Do you mind if I read it here?" Hermione asked. George shook his head no.

Hermione opened the letter From Fred and took it from the envelope and unfolded the letter. She wondered if George would want to hear it, so Hermione asked him.

"Do you want me to read it out loud," Hermione asked George, but he shook his head no again.

Hermione looked at the letter and this is what it said.

Dear Hermione,

If you're reading this, then I didn't make it, sad I know. Hermione there's one thing I regret about you, is that I never asked you out. Hermione I really care about you, you might not feel the same way but I love you, (Hermione started to cry) but who wouldn't love Fred Weasley "wink"! (Hermione let out a sob laugh). Hermione I want you to look after George for me, I know he isn't taking this well; I know I'm not! I want you to make him happy like you made me happy. Be there when he needs someone, listen when he wants to talk, take care of him for me, please. But if you love George then you have my blessing the both of you, I rather look down to see you two together, then anyone.

Well I got to go I'm going to play chess with Sirius, just joking I don't know who I'm going to see, but please take care of each other, make sure he reads his letter. Thank you for all the happiness and friendship you have given me over the past seven years, you're a great woman Hermione.

Love you always and forever in your heart,

You're Guardian angel

Fred!

p.s. Promise!

Hermione had tears that had spilled over her cheeks. The letter that Fred left her was very touching, it really touched her heart. But she would never have the chance, well Fred's gone. Hermione with thinking said out loud.

"I promise," Hermione said out loud.

"What do you promise, Hermione?" George asked.

"To make sure you read your letter," Hermione fibbed a little.

"I did," George said sadly.

"What did it say?" Hermione asked.

"What did you're say?" George replied back.

"I asked you first," Hermione said.

"To take care of each other," George told Hermione as he looked at her.

"That's what mine said," Hermione told George not letting him know differently.

"Well friend can take care of each other right?" George asked Hermione.

"Right," Hermione replied.

For the first time in weeks George smiled. Hermione knew he was going to be okay. It will take some time but he'll get there. George yawned, Hermione notice that he was tired.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Hermione said when she notice the tiredness in his eyes.

"Would you stay with me," George said as he sat on the couch when he made his way to the living room.

"Sure George," Hermione said softly.

Hermione sat beside George, and he pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest, Hermione heard his heart beating, it was nice to hear a heartbeat again. Sometimes it let you know that you still got to keep on going even though times were hard. Hermione felt George's grip around her waist was tight, Hermione looked up; George was asleep. Even though his arms were tight around her, Hermione didn't care, this is where she needed to be and she stayed. She promised!

**Well there you go First chapter, let me know if you like or love it's your choice, please review!**


	2. I'm Here for you

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows, they put a smile on my face :)) Well here's chapter 2 happy reading!**

Hermione felt safe and warm where she was at, Hermione felt comfort, and the feeling wanted and belong, then she realized she had fell asleep on George late last night. The sound of his heartbeat was so comforting; That Hermione can say she felt safe, she realized that she didn't have another nightmare. The night of Mafloy manor haunted her dreams; she felt like sometimes that she couldn't escape them that they were all around her. It scared Hermione at times, knowing that they could still be out there; waiting for her, to get her. Hermione sat deep in thought while she found peace and being safe in George's tight grip. George shift in his movement within sleep, Hermione quietly giggled, from the expressions that George had upon his face. Hermione thought his expressions were cute; George look so peaceful when he sleep; George hasn't slept really in the last few weeks. George would just say he wasn't tired. Hermione looked at George once more. Then a voice rung out that woke everyone one up.

"What in god's name you call this," Ron complained about their position, "my best friend and my brother, like this," Ron rant in frustration.

"Ron, stop it, we were just talking last night, and we just fell asleep," Hermione explained calmly as she could.

"FELL ASLEEP! IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE IT FROM HERE HERMIONE," Ron yelled

RONALD NOTHING HAPPENED, WE JUST FELL ASLEEP," Hermione's temper flared.

"What He used Fred as an excuse so he could get in your pants, you're such a slut Hermione," Ron snapped.

"Ron, that's enough!" Harry snapped.

Hermione was on the verge of tears, why would Ron think such a way of her. Then to Hermione's surprise George lashed out at Ron and pinning him to the wall with force they thought he never possessed. It was over whelming of George's action. As George pinned Ron to the wall of the livingroom. George gave Ron a piece of his mind. George had grown close to Hermione over the last day or two; he just felt a pull towards her.

"How dare you speak to her like that? Hermione is not a slut, she was helping me, and all we did was talk. Actually Hermione and I talk about things that doesn't concern. So stop acting like she belongs to you, you are not her only friend," George snapped at Ron, but he was actually telling the truth.

Hermione smiled to herself, of how George stuck up for her, it was nice that he considered Hermione as his friend. Then what came out of Ron's mouth shocked everyone.

"Hermione he's just using you, he's only going to take you for one thing, and say he'll keep in touch, but he won't, I know Him, George and Fred use to do it to girls all the time," Ron told Hermione while everyone stood there in shock of what Ron told.

George looked hurt, He couldn't believe his brother would think like that of him and Fred, but then he furious, and George chuckled angrily and then he punch Ron in the face.

"You know that's not true, you little git," George sneered.

"Yes it is," Ron snapped.

"You know what I'm out of here, I'll be at the flat if anyone needs me, Hermione thank you for the chat, if you need me, you'll know where I'll be; if my parent's let you see me again," George called as he disappeared with a pop.

Hermione just stood there with no movement, as tears stung her eyes once more, but this time the tears let go she looks at everyone and looks at Ron as his nose was bleeding. Hermione never felt so much hate towards a person in her life like she did now! She went up to Ron.

"I hate you Ronald Weasley," Hermione spit in his face and Hermione ran up the stairs.

Hermione went into her room got dressed and started to pack her belongings in her beaded bag, that's all she had and what she had in it, which wasn't much most of her things were stolen from when they we're on the run. She collected all of her books, pictures and other belongings and placed them in her extendable bag. Hermione came down the stairs and went to Arthur and Molly.

"Thank you for all you've done for me, but I can't stay here, I'm just going to go home, my parents left me the house and plus I have my money from the war, so there's no need to worry," Hermione told Arthur and Molly as she hugged them both.

Then she went to Ginny and Harry, Ginny started to cry, Hermione felt bad but she couldn't stay here. Hermione both gave them a hug, Harry spoke breaking the silence.

"Hermione, please be careful" Harry told Hermione as he gave her another hug; then Ginny still crying hugged Hermione once more.

"I'll miss you, Mione," Ginny sobbed.

"I'll miss you too, Gin," Hermione replied.

Hermione started to walk out the door, and Ron called for her. Hermione turned around, and quick step up to him and spit in in his face. "Go to bloody hell Ronald Weasley," Hermione sneered. Hermione turned back around and walk to the end of the burrows and her insight she disappeared with a pop.

Hermione reached her childhood home. Everything was the way it was when she left a year ago, but it felt empty, that love the joy, the happiness was no longer there. This feeling made Hermione breakdown and cry, she need George, so she went to the window of Her old room where it was bewitch to hide and anything being magical that came in and out to hide from the muggles.

Hermione went to her window and held up her wand and sent George her patronus, saying that she needs him.

George was sitting in his flat; he really didn't want to be here because of the feeling of Fred. George drank a glass of fire whiskey, to numb the pain of his fist, for when he had punched Ron. Then a bright lighted otter came through the window.

"George I need you, I left. I'm at my parents' house, please come," the little otter told George in Hermione's voice.

George jump to his feet and vanished with a pop to Hermione's. George finally landed in the livingroom of Hermione's house. George didn't see her, so George yelled for her.

"Hermione, Hermione, where are you?" George called.

Hermione came running down the stairs, she seen George standing there with a worry expression, George looked really worried; He wondered what had happened after he left. Hermione did look upset. Hermione ran into his arms.

"What happen after I left Hermione?" George asked as he hugged her tight.

"I left George, I told Ron that I hated him and I told him to go to hell and I spit in his face, and then I left and I came here," Hermione told George as she cried.

"Hermione you shouldn't have done that, I mean not that you shouldn't; what I'm trying to say is you shouldn't be by yourself," George explained to Hermione.

"I know but I can't stand Ron, I'm sorry, are you mad at me,"  
as Hermione looked up at George.

"No Hermione, I could never be mad at you, you know that," George told Hermione as he kissed her forehead.

"I know," Hermione replied.

"Well you need a roommate?" George asked Hermione.

" I thought you would never ask, but why?" Hermione asked George in a curious way.

"You think I'm going to let you stay her by yourself, I'm here for you," George said with a smile.

"I'm here for you too, George," Hermione smiled back at George.

George pulled her back into a hug and just stayed that way.

**Well there you have it Chapter 2, like it or love it you know what to do! please review!:))) Hearing from you puts a smile on my face.**


	3. I miss you, I love you

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows, they brought a smile to my face! This chapter is kinda sad, well towards the end, i had an experince with something like this, I try to write it the best I could. well here's chapter 3!**

Hermione and George still hugging when the front door flew open. George looked at Hermione and they took their wand in hand and walk slowly to the front door. George held Hermione back and George look outside, nothing. There was no wind no explanation of what just occurred. George looked at Hermione with a confused look, Hermione as well. So George just shut the door and locked it. George turned around and faced Hermione. Hermione just shrugged. There was silence between to two of them and George started to laugh, Hermione looked at George confusingly why he was laughing.

"George, why are you laughing?" Hermione asked George while he was still laughing. George quickly calmed himself.

"Hermione, do you believe in the afterlife?" George asked.

"You mean ghost George?" Hermione questioned.

"Well yes, I mean do you believe in them?

"I guess I do, why?

"Do you think it could be Fred or your mom and Dad?"

"I don't know, but my parents didn't have unfinished business, everything was taken care of before they pass. As for Fred I don't know, do you think he has unfinished business?

"Maybe, I don't really know, but there could be a few," George said quite sadly.

"What would that be George?" Hermione asked.

"Well that Shop, The family and possibly you," George said as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione stared at George, seeing his eyes full of sadness, Hermione knew that she was one of them, but she couldn't make herself to believe that. Hermione told him what she could only know what to say.

"Well we'll see in time ok, please do get upset, it will be okay George," Hermione said as she comfort George.

"I guess you're right, well see," George said softly.

"So are you moving in or not," Hermione said with a grin.

"You really want me for a roommate, Hermione do you know what you're getting yourself into," George laughed.

"I'll take my chances let's go," Hermione said as she grabbed George's hand and trying to get him off of the couch.

"Where are we going?" George asked.

"To get your things," Hermione told him as she took his hand in hers and apperated them to the flat.

George didn't get to say anything, Hermione apperated them to the flat. Hermione and George stood in the hallway of the flat. Hermione looked around to seek out where George's room would be. George got the hint of what Hermione was looking for. George took her by the hand and led him to his bedroom.

"This one," George told Hermione as he still held her hand.

Hermione notice George was still holding on to her hand, she wouldn't lied that it felt nice, she just shook off the feeling and got back what they were her to do. They walked inside of the room as George still holding her hand, "_Maybe he's nervous being here_," Hermione thought.

Hermione didn't know how to go about George holding her hand at this point she needed it so she tried to be nicely as she could.

"George, um can you let go of my hand please, well I need it; if you get what I mean," Hermione told George nicely.

George looked down at their hands. He didn't realize he was holding it nor did he, so he teased her about it.

"Sorry Hermione," George apologized. "But I couldn't help myself, your hands are so soft," George teased. But He thought they were her hands, soft as a feather of a dove. But he pushed his thoughts aside. George released Hermione's hand from his hold.

"George do you have any suitcases here?" Hermione asked.

"Um yes, in Fred's closet," George said quietly.

"Do you want me to go get it; I'll get it if you want me too," Hermione asked George.

"Sure go ahead, I'm sorry; but I can't go in there," George said with sadness.

"It's okay; do you know where they're at?" Hermione asked as she gave George's hand a squeeze.

George felt so much comfort in Hermione, she made the world feel great again, He was glad this new chance of life they were given; it was great to know she was in his.

"In the closet," George said.

Hermione made her way to Fred's Room. Hermione took a calming breath before opening the door. Hermione opened the door. Hermione walked in and turned on the light, Hermione never see so many books in all her life, there were shelves around the room. Hermione notice they were about jokes and pranks that was Fred for yea. Then she walked closer into the room and she notice picture frames, some were Fred and George, The Family. Then there was a picture of her and Fred dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, the picture showed how much he cared for Hermione, you can see it just the way he looked at her, Hermione started to cry, she felt terrible she didn't even notice, then they was a picture of her and Fred at the first D.A meeting. They were laughing. Hermione turned her attention to Fred's closet. Hermione opened it and everything just fell and landed on top of her.

George heard the crash, He ran to Fred's room. As George enters into the room, He seen Hermione on the floor and just laughed. Fred use to push everything in his closet, so his room would look clean. So there mother wouldn't say and clean after them. George was the clean one out of the twins. But George was still laughing. Hermione looked at George sternly.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked George.

"The closet exploded," George laughed.

Hermione looked at the surroundings and she started to laugh as well. Hermione found a small present. To know the truth a Christmas present. Hermione Looked at it, and it was for her. She picked it up and her face fall and stopped laughing. George didn't hear her laughing anymore and George looked up he seen it, the Christmas present that Fred got for Hermione this past Christmas but she wasn't here to receive it. George looked at Hermione; she looked like she wanted to cry. George notices it and went next to here and held her, and Hermione took his offering arms.

"You can open it, if you want; it is yours you know," George told Hermione softly.

Hermione looked at the package and neatly opened it, it was a small box, inside there was a gold sapphire birthstone bracelet. Hermione started to cry again, George hugged her.

"See I told you that he cared about you," George said.

"I know you did, I could tell by the pictures of us, I didn't notice then, I'm sorry George," Hermione sobbed.

"Hey now, don't go beating yourself up, your mind wasn't at the right place at the time; he knew and he understood, Helping Harry was important at the time, and He supported you at the time, When Fred found out that you were tortured at Mafloy Manor; He went insane. But Bill wouldn't let him see you. Hermione if Fred lived and if he asked you, would you dated him?" George asked Hermione after he told her the tale.

"Well I always thought you two were very handsome, if one of you would have asked me, I would of," Hermione explained.

"Oh really, so if I happened to ask you out; you would go out with me?" George asked.

"Only if you ask," Hermione said with a grin.

George went over to Fred's pictures and picked the ones with Hermione and Fred and He gave them to her.

"Here these are yours," George told Hermione giving her the pictures.

Hermione took the pictures and gave George a tearful smile. Hermione hugged George, and George returned it.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly.

"Anything for you," George said giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead.

"Well let's get packing," Hermione said.

"Alright," George replied.

Hermione and George went back to his room and packed everything that George had in his room. Within three hours they were done. They looked around for anything else, leaving the flat was every emotional for George. There were good times that he and Fred had there, flashbacks came to George, when they first bought the place and turning downstairs into the shop they were happy, many laughs and heartfelt talks. George took once more glance and whispered.

"Goodbye Fred," George whispered.

George and Hermione walked out the flat and apperated to Hermione's house. Hermione Gave George the Guestroom as his room. They unpacked his things. Then Hermione made them dinner after everything was done. They ate in silence; after dinner Hermione did the dishes. George went into the livingroom and waited for Hermione to return. Hermione was doing dishes and she thought of the memories of her and Fred. Laughing joking, talks just about everything. Hermione was saddened by the feelings that he had for her, but it's too late now. Hermione started to cry, and then Hermione heard a whisper close to her ear.

"Don't cry love, I love you, but you need to move on, for me, I will always be in your heart," the whispered said.

Hermione still crying she turned to the whisper. There was Fred Weasley standing there, he was transparent. He gave her a tearful smile and disappeared. Hermione just stood there with tears streaming down her face. Even though Hermione didn't experience that love that he had for her, she had love Fred as a Friend and family. But Hermione felt it was the right thing to do so she said it too.

"I love you too, Fred," Hermione whispered.

George was sitting on the couch and he was sitting there waiting for Hermione to return, but she still hasn't come out; so George got up and started to walk to the kitchen, and He hear a whisper.

"George, don't be afraid to love her, Love Hermione for me, I know you care for her as much as I do, I miss you George," The whisper had said.

George looked to his left and there was Fred. George lost it and Fred had tears too. Fred came up to George.

"Please take care of her, promise," Fred told George as he disappeared.

George looked at Hermione she was on the floor. George took a deep breath.

"I miss you too, Fred. I promise," George said as tears softly fall.

George walked into the kitchen and seen Hermione on the floor sobbing. Hermione looked up to see George crying as well.

"You heard and seen him too?" Hermione asked. George just nod.

Hermione started to cry once again, George came over and bend to Hermione and just held her as they both cry.

Fred was outside from the kitchen window watching the two just hold each other, it hurt to see two people that he love more than anything in the world hurting, but he need to do this, they need each other, and Fred was going to try to get them together.

Sirius came up to Fred and pats him on the shoulder. He had seen how much Fred missed them. He loved George and Hermione more than anything, and if he wasn't there to be with her and to love her George can.

"Let's give them time eh," Sirius said to Fred.

Fred nodded his head of understanding what he had meant. They both look in the window and watched Hermione and George holding one another as they mourn the loss of Fred.

**Sad? If you like it or love it you know what to do, please reveiw, I enjoy hearing from you! Love ya readers!**


	4. what's next?

**Thanks for the reviews and favs, it was kinda sad. This new chapter is some what sad, but it get happy, I do owe you that much! I hope you enjoy this chapter; happy reading:))))**

Hermione and George let go of one another, and stood up. Hermione wiped her tears away, as well as did George.

"We're being a bunch of sillies crying," George commented.

"No George, it was nice to see Fred and him coming to give us messages," Hermione stated.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen, and sat on the couch still wiping her eyes. George came in minutes after with two cups of tea. George handed on to Hermione.

"Thank you, I need one," Hermione said.

"It helps with the nerves," George said.

Hermione wanted to know what Fred had told him, and George is probably wondering what he told her. Hermione just stared at her tea. As moments passed, Hermione was still holding it and not even drinking it, George knew she was upset with herself, about not seeing what Fred felt for her and not taking the chance. George reached over and took her tea out of her hands and sat it down and leans back of the couch, and pulled Hermione to his side, and held her.

George held her until she was ready to talk. He would wait all night if he had too. George did have to wait long because she spoke which caught him by surprise.

"George, do you think that I can move on from this, to love another like he wanted me too, I realized that I love him, but not the way he felt for me, and could I ever love like he loved me, and could they love me like he loved me?" Hermione asked George.

"Of course Mione, you'll move on and you'll find someone that will love you like he did, and if they don't that's their lost, but I love you Mione and don't forget that," George told Hermione as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, George. You're a great Friend, Thank you," Hermione said.

"Hey you don't have to thank me, what are Friends for, I'm here and I'll never leave you," George told Hermione as he held her tighter.

"Promise," the whispered came back through the air. There appeared Lupin. Hermione was in awe, she had missed Lupin. Hermione jumped up from George's hold, George was a little spooked, that they were coming back, the ones were lost, first Fred now Lupin.

"Lupin, oh my, is it really you," Hermione asked in awe.

"Yes Hermione, I have come to warn you, the two of you, the ministry is trying to pass a marriage law, you two need to be ready for this, that's all I'm saying," the ghost of Lupin told George and Hermione.

"Why can we see you?" George asked.

"Well you both have seen and been through death, that's why you can see us, George you were there when Fred and I died and so were you Hermione, that's why you can both see us, and many more," Lupin explained.

"But I didn't know about you and Fred, until I came to the great hall, how could I see you?" Hermione asked.

"You've had seen death, you did you not, Dobby died in your sight, once you have seen death you can see all," Lupin explained.

"So since I had seen Fred died, I can see others, because Fred died in my sight?" George asked.

"Yes," Lupin replied.

"So Harry and Ron can see you as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but you see with Harry he could see since he was young, his mother died in front of him, so Harry could always see things that others couldn't," Lupin told Hermione as he explained about Harry.

"I have to go, Fred's having a hard time leaving, and Sirius needs my help."

Hermione needs to talk to Fred. She wondered if they would let her, she would like to talk to him alone.

"No, not yet I was wondering if I could talk to Fred, in private. Please?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione you can talk to Fred," Lupin replied.

"Within seconds Fred was standing in front of Hermione. She looked at George like could you give us a few moments. George nodded, and Lupin and George left the livingroom. Hermione was apprehensive seeing Fred standing there knowing that he was dead.

Fred came closer to Hermione, and sat down next to her, she could feel the cold of death reflecting from him. It gave Hermione Goosebumps. Fred continued to look at Hermione. Hermione notice that he was staring at her, then it hit Hermione that she wanted to talk to Fred.

"Fred I'm so sorry, that I never notice that you had feelings for me, It took me to realize when I looked at the pictures that you had of us together, I'm so sorry, I feel terrible and sad that I never gave you the chance to experience it, I found your Christmas gift to me, I'll always wear it, to remember you by, and thank you for all the memories you have given me I'll always cherish them," Hermione told Fred as a tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey Love, don't cry, I shall always be with you, and love you, but I hate the fact I never got that chance, I was going to asked you out after the war, (Fred laughed softly) George probably told you that eh, (Hermione nod) But don't be afraid to move on and don't let this hold you back, please love George like you could of loved me, I trust him with you most, He cares for you, he really does. He takes comfort in you, you might think he could never love you, you might not see it yet, but it's there, George loves you very much. I love you more than anything in this world and it will always be there, please take care of George, and I want you to promise me something?" Fred asked Hermione.

"What's that," Hermione replied softly.

"I want you to love George from the tips of your fingers and never let go, and please name your first born son after me, that what George would want, that's my wish for you, so promise me," Fred told Hermione as his cold had touched Hermione's.

"I promise Fred," Hermione told Fred, and Fred gave Hermione a big smile.

"Well I got to go Hermione, I'll visit you soon," Fred told Hermione as he got up from the spot he was at.

"Okay," was all Hermione said?

"Goodbye Hermione," Fred said giving her a somewhat hug, because she couldn't feel him but cold.

"Goodbye Fred," Hermione said Fred giving her a cheek a soft peck.

"Remember what I said," Fred said as he stood away from her.

"I promise," Hermione said and Fred disappeared.

Hermione watched out window and George stepped up behind her, they watched Lupin, Sirius and Fred disappeared as they walked away from the house; Hermione had a tear that fell as she watch them go. George held Hermione around the waist as they still stayed in front of the window. George heard everything that was said, it was true that he cared for Hermione, did he love her? Only time could only tell that, and what was this marriage law, that puzzled him more. Hermione turned around in George's arms and hugged him. They were going to be just fine.

Weeks had passed from when Fred and Lupin had visit. Hermione and George was going strong, and best of Friends as ever. They were redecorating the house to their liking, Hermione cleaned out her parents' room and move in there, and George turned Hermione's old room into a study for her, since she had a job at the Ministry. Hermione worked in the department of muggle born. George reopened the shop with Lee Jordan and George gave Hermione Fred's share, she helped them out on the weekends. Those three became close, but Hermione and George were closer. Hermione had the day off since it was Saturday; she came in and gave them a hand. George had seen Hermione as she walked into the shop. He snuck up behinds her and spun her around. George was always happy to see her. He loved to hear Hermione laugh. He loved her smile and how her eyes danced. Hermione made George smile, he was able to laugh again and even joke and prank, George was becoming himself by little each day.

"Hey Sweetheart," George put Hermione down and gave her a hug.

"Hey George," Hermione said as she hugged him.

"I've missed you," George said.

"George, you seen me two hours ago," Hermione pointed out.

"Well that was breakfast, and it's almost time for lunch so I miss you," George told Hermione as he gave her a sheepish grin.

"You are such a sweetie, George I have something to tell you, before I came here, the letters came about the marriage law and a note from your mother about coming over to open our letters there and to celebrate Ron and Harry, going away for their training to be aurors," Hermione told George, but George stopped in dead stop.

The marriage law letters had come already, that was fast, it was posted about it last week, George thought, Then George got scared, that mean he would have to leave Hermione. George didn't want to leave Hermione. Hermione was looking at George funny.

"What's wrong George?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing Mione, so what time do we have to be there lunch?" George asked Hermione.

"Yes how did you know?" Hermione asked George as she asked in can't believe it voice.

"Ah you see Mione, I know my mum; I know how the woman thinks," George told Hermione as he touch her nose with a soft tap. Hermione giggled.

"I guess you do," Hermione laughed.

"Well should we get going, don't want to keep mum waiting," George said.

"Alright," Hermione replied.

Hermione and George held hands and apperated to the burrows. They landed by the lake of the burrows, George grabbed Hermione's hand and walk to the door where they were greeted by Molly.

"Hello my dears, how are you two?" Molly asked George and Hermione as she gave them a hug.

"We're great mum, is everyone here?" asked George.

"Yes, were just waiting for you two," Molly replied.

As they entered the saw eight pairs of eyes staring at them, Hermione why everyone was staring at them, then it hit her, she and George was still holding hands. Hermione looks at George and the just kept their hands together.

"Well let's get this over with, Ginny you can start," Molly pointed out for her to begin.

Ginny opened her letter and she saw Harry's name in her letter she jumped for joy, and ran to Harry and started to kiss him.

"Well that's no surprise there," Ron muttered.

Everyone ignore him of what he had said. Now it was Ron's turn. Ron opened his letter and his eyes got big and he had a smile on his face.

Ron dear, who did you get?" Molly asked her son.

"I got Lavender Brown," Ron said proudly. Hermione and George looked at Ginny and Harry, and all four of them let out a snort.

"What are you all laughing at, Hermione like you get anyone one good," Ron snapped at Hermione.

Hermione and Ron Friendship was still on the rocks, they still haven't talk since that day that Hermione and George left. George was getting nervous because it was Hermione's turn, George started to get sick, he was afraid he would have to leave her and he didn't want to leave her because he was falling in love with her. Hermione looked scared; this could change everything she promised Fred. She was in love with George their relationship of being friends was really too strong for Friends. George gave Hermione a small smile, and He grabbed her hand. George was letting her know that he was there for her no matter what. Hermione opened the letter.

Dear Miss Granger,

Under the new marriage law we announce that you match would be Mr. George Fabian Weasley. We would like to congratulate you on your match thank you for your understanding,

Thank you,

Kingsley Minister of magic

So Hermione who did you get," George asked Hermione.

Hermione turned her head to George, and told him.

"Open your letter George," Hermione said to George.

George opened his letter to see that Hermione Jean Granger name was on his paper. George got a wide grin.

"We've been paired, Mione," George told Hermione with every emotion in his voice, besides anger, and Sad and hate, that was not in his voice at all. George got up and hugged Hermione she hugged him back. What had Lupin and Fred had told them had happened.

"So what are you two going to do about it," Bill asked George and Hermione. George pulled away, but still held Hermione.

"Well I guess go through with it." George said looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded at George request.

"So what's next?" Charlie asked everyone.

"I'll tell you what's next," George said as he crushed his lips to Hermione's lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle, like a loves first kiss should be….

**Yay! they were match ,how about that kiss, see i did tell you I owed you, after a sad chapter. Hope you like or love this chapter, please review, you know what to do! until next time!**


	5. an emotional range of a teaspoon

**Thanks for the reviews and Favs and follows! :) Well Here's the next chapter that you all have been itching to read! Happy reading... :)**

George broke the kiss even though he didn't want to, but he could kiss Hermione forever. George's lungs were screaming for air. When he released his lips from hers, they were breathing heavy. Ginny watch the pairs as they exchange their first kiss, it was so deep and passion, that you can see the love. Molly watched her son and her daughter to be, even though molly always thought Hermione was like a daughter. She saw the love that was there, George and Hermione became close for quite some time now, they would be perfect together. Ron was not happy at all, He always though he would be the only Weasley in her life, but that's not true, there was two twins that's in her life, one she would always cherish and the other she would always love.

Hermione was caught by surprised that George kissed her. Hermione enjoyed every moment of it, it was so full of passion and love in this kiss and she felt it through her entire body. When they pulled apart you can see the love and care in George's eyes, He absolutely adored Hermione. When Hermione went to say something she was interrupted with a loud laugh. Ron Weasley was laughing very hard and loud. George notices Ron laughing. George turned to Ron, who was laughing so silly.

"What's your problem, what's so funny Ron," George asked Ron with a sneered voice.

"You and Hermione, what a joke, I see the Ministry can play pranks too," Ron laughed.

"What joke, what are you on about, we were matched together," Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, but how long have you been dating, cause Ginny and Harry are dating and they were matched, and so have lavender and I; so that tells me you two have to be dating," Ron snapped cocky.

"No we were friends before we got matched," George said defending him and Hermione.

"Could have fooled me," Ron said smartly.

Then Charlie and bill slapped Ron on the back of the Head. All you heard was….

"SMACK!"

"Git,"

"Prat"

Was heard from Charlie and Bill, they didn't like how Ron's been treating Hermione and George for the past month, no wondered they moved out.

"I'm only placing a fact," Ron cried.

"The fact your placing is you being a down right git," Charlie snapped.

"And a prat," Bill added.

"An emotional range of a teaspoon is more like it," Hermione muttered.

Harry busted out laughing, cause what of everything is going on, made him think back to fifth year. Where Harry kissed Cho and Ron made fun, and Hermione called him an emotional range of a teaspoon. Now Hermione kissed George and Hermione is still calling Ron that.

Everyone wonder why Harry was laughing, well Harry explained what happened in fifth year and everyone laughed except for Ron. Molly came in and ruined the fun.

"Alright everyone, it's time for lunch," Molly called.

Everyone made their way to the dining room table where everyone was seated, and talked and ate lunch. As soon as lunch was over, Hermione and George needed to get back to the shop. So Lee can take his break. Molly was saddened that they had to leave.

"Must you two go?" Molly asked sadly.

"Yes mum, we got to get back to the shop, so Lee can take his break," George replied as he gave his mother a hug.

Then Molly released George and went and hugged Hermione. She was so glad that they had been paired. She remembers when Fred would come to her about Hermione, and George would do so, but she doesn't think there would be no problems between the two because they got along so nicely.

Molly Hugged Hermione and whispered to Hermione, so George couldn't hear.

"Hermione thank you so much what you have done for George, you got him to laugh and smile, I missed that George, even though I didn't care for the pranks and jokes, you brought that back into him," Molly told Hermione as she hugged her.

"Oh Molly, I didn't do most of the work, you can thank Fred also, Hermione told Molly with a mischief grin and a wink.

Molly just started at Hermione speechless.

Hermione grabbed George's hand and they waved and apperated back to the shop. They landed outside of the shop; it was starting to turn cold out the autumn leaves were falling, soon it will be thanksgiving and some people were already getting ready for Christmas. Hermione realized this will be the first Christmas without Fred it's going to be hard for George. But George called Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you since we have 6 months to get married I wondered what day you would like?" George asked Hermione.

"Well I was thinking Valentine's day, if you don't mind," Hermione replied.

"I don't mind at all, that would be perfect," George said.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"You're welcome love," George gave Hermione a kiss on the lips and held her.

Lee walks into the shop, he looked miserable, George and Hermione asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong lee?" Hermione asked.

"I got paired with Angelina Johnson, and all she could go on about how great you and Fred were," Lee said with upset in his voice.

"It's okay mate, don't worry I'm not all that enthused of hearing about that, she'll come around." George told Lee to reassure Lee everything would be okay.

"Thanks mate, who was you paired with?" Lee asked George.

"Well you're looking at her," George said proudly.

"Hermione, you got paired with Hermione; you're a lucky man George," Lee told George as he patted his shoulder.

"Thanks I am a lucky man, I've got a beautiful girl," George told lee but he looked at Hermione.

Hermione blushed at this. No one ever told her she was beautiful before. Hermione looked at the clock it was time for her to leave, and leave the boys to close. Hermione went up to George.

"I'm going to go, see you for dinner," Hermione said to George.

"Alright see you soon, we should talk later," George said.

"Alright," Hermione said as she was beginning to walk away George grabbed her hand and kissed her. Hermione was so shocked by George action. George broke the kiss.

"See you soon," George said to Hermione.

"See you soon," Hermione replied.

Hermione gave George and Lee a hug and she left the shop, she apperated back to the house. Hermione open the door and walked in and set her thinks down and walked into the livingroom with mail in her hand she sat on the couch and she set the mail down and look over and screamed; There was Fred sitting there, still transparent.

"Oh god Fred, you scared me," Hermione said a little jumpy.

"I'm sorry Mione," Fred said sadly.

"Fred it's okay, I'm just having a day that I don't know how to focus too," Hermione told Fred putting her hand on top of Fred's.

"I guess you got the letters today?" Fred asked.

"Yes, we did," Hermione grin.

"So you two got matched?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Hermione happily replied.

"Okay," Fred said kind of snappy.

"Fred what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing just part of my emotions that hasn't been controlled just yet," Fred explained.

"Jealous?" Hermione asked.

"Well I won't let myself become that, I was never jealous when I was alive and I don't plain to be in death," Fred told Hermione.

"Now to my plan of unfinished business, okay we got you to be part of the shop, you have my shares, make you fall in love with- Hermione cut Fred off.

"Fred I'm fine, you didn't have to make me you're unfinished business, I know you care and love me, and you want what best for me, but you need to let me do this on my own Fred, you need to let go," Hermione said sadly.

"That's thing Hermione; I can't let go, what I want for you is not finished," Fred told Hermione sadly.

"So basically your saying you can leave until it's complete?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes," Fred said.

"Well I know one thing will help," George said as he came through the livingroom.

"What's that George?" Fred asked.

"Well you want me to love her, and be with Hermione," George said.

"Yes, but do you love her?" Fred questioned.

"Yes," George said softly.

"Does Hermione know that; haven't told her yet?" Fred asked.

"No Fred. Hermione doesn't know that yet," George confessed to Fred.

"Well when are you going to tell her then? Fred asked.

"When the times right Fred," George say with annoy in his voice.

"When's the right time George, you need to tell her now," Fred demanded.

"When I'm ready," George snapped.

"You're ready now George tell Hermione you love her; George life's too short, don't keep putting it off, let her know, because there's not a day goes by that I regret that I never got to tell that woman that I love her, and George it hurts like Hell, Do it! Fred yelled.

With Fred's frustration door began to open and shut, television went on and off, lights going on and off.

Hermione came running into the room and seen everything going off and on, doors slammed opening and shut.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Tell her George, tell her now," Fred said angrily.

George nodded his head, "Alright I'll tell her, now will you stop," George snapped.

Fred relaxed as well of everything else, and Motioned for George to Proceed. George walked over to Hermione and took her hands in to his, and looked into Hermione's eyes, and Hermione looks back at George.

"Tell me what?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione, what I'm trying to say is that you are to most amazing person that I have ever met, your caring and kind and you put others before yourself. Hermione what I'm trying to say is that I love you, I love so very much, I have loved you for a long time, and it has token me along time to realize it, and I'm tell you now, today that I love you, Hermione," George told Hermione that he loves her.

Hermione looked at George, you can see the love and passion on his face, then Hermione looked at Fred and seen a satisfied and sad look upon his face, and Hermione looked back at George and Hermione just stood there and thousands of things going through her mind, Hermione had enough and she just fainted.

George finally got Hermione awake, and took her to the couch as Fred watched nearby with a worried look across his face, Hermione smiled both of Her boys were there, she looked at George and said what he wants to hear.

"I love you too, George," Hermione smiled. George engulfs Hermione into a hug and kiss.

Ron walks into Hermione's house and sees Hermione and George kissing and a transparent Fred standing nearby. Ron is confused George and Hermione kissing, Fred's dead, what the hell is going on here," Ron thought to Himself. Then Ron looks at Fred once more.

"George and Hermione, what the hell is going on here?" Ron asked as he asked pointing to Fred.

**Cliffhanger! I know, I'm sorry but I though it should need one! It's one one I promise! To: Whskykitt74 there's your slap in the head for Ron! Thank you readers! Please review! You know what to do! :))**


	6. Hermione Granger was his

**Thank you for the reviews and favs, and follows, this chapter is kinda mean but heartwarming in the end, so I hope you enjoy!**

"George and Hermione, what the hell is going on here?" Ron asked as he pointed at Fred.

"Well," Hermione started but Fred cut her off.

"Ron is that anyway to greet you're brother," Fred greeted Ron.

"Fred your dead," Ron said.

"Well somewhat but not fully yet, I'm a ghost," Fred explained.

"I know that, why are you here?" Ron asked.

"Well I had some unfinished business that needs attending to so that's why I'm here," Fred replied.

"What does it have to do with George and Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"Well when I was alive I was deeply in love with Hermione, she didn't know I love her, well a few days after I died I found myself in Hermione's house, but she wasn't here, then when she moved back and to find George moved in with her, that's when I made myself known to them. I wanted what was best for Hermione and I can't leave until it happens, until then I'm stuck here," Fred explained to Ron of what happened.

"Okay so you use to love Hermione, and now you can't leave until you see if she living the life you want for here," Ron Stated.

"Not to live the life I want for her, to know if she's happy, and didn't use to love Hermione, I'll always love her, that's how it is when you're dead, the feeling you had before you die stay with you" Fred argued.

"How long have you loved Hermione?" Ron asked Fred.

"Since fifth year," Fred said looking sadly at Hermione. Hermione seen the sadness, Hermione still felt guilty, she burst in to tears and ran out of the room.

Ron had seen Hermione run out of the room crying, Ron was shock of why should be crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"Hermione feels guilty about that she never realized Fred's feelings for her, so she having a hard time with it," George told Ron as he watch Hermione left the room.

"Well how do you feel about it?" Ron asked.

"It hurts me to know that it hurts her, but in time she'll be okay that's all she needs is time," George told Ron with sadness.

"Poor Hermione, now you two, what is it with you two and Hermione, you two act like she the only bird out there," Ron told Fred and George with a" are you serious" look. George and Fred got that grin that they're famous for.

"She smart,"

"Amazing,"

"Beautiful"

"Gorgeous,"

"And those legs," George and Fred finished together.

"Alright I get the point, but she not a bad kisser either," Ron said proudly.

"When and where?" asked Fred.

"It was the war in the Chamber of secrets, you?" Ron asked.

"Six year, spin the bottle," Fred said.

"George?" Ron asked.

"After we were paired," George said.

"Ha I won, I kissed her first," Fred said.

"I didn't know this was a contest," George replied.

"Of course when it comes with Hermione, I mean look at her," Ron said.

"Really Ron, then why you so mean to her?" George asked.

"I can't let her know the truth can't I," Ron said.

Hermione comes back into the room. She apologizes about her outburst with the tears.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what's come over me, but by the way Fred, George, and Ron, you three aren't the only ones I kissed out of the Weasley's boys first, so Fred you didn't win, Ron you weren't second, George tell the truth," Hermione said to the three.

"Oh alright fine, Fred, Ron as you two should know I kissed Hermione in my fifth year, She was helping me on an essay, but really there wasn't a lot that needed fixing, Hermione told me I was smart, I just got excited and I just kissed her," George told the tale.

"Where was I at the time, I don't remember you kissing Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember that either," Ron said.

"Well you two were both in bed, this was after hours," George said with a smile, and Hermione giggled.

"I see," said Fred.

"Okay boys let's stop, this game is getting old," Hermione told the boys before there was fight between the brothers.

Awe come on it was getting good," Ron whined.

"No Hermione's right, we need to stop," George said, and Fred nod in agreement.

"You don't want prefect getting angry," Fred laughed.

"Yeah, Fred and George you better hide your fever fudge, you wouldn't want Hermione putting you two into detention," Ron snort.

"We better hide," George joked.

Three of the Weasley boys laughed, Hermione was getting furious, Hermione pointed her wand at the three, she gave them a look, Ron knew that look and he started to run, Hermione booked after him and cast a spell that made Ron freeze.

"Petrificus Totalus," Hermione shouted, and froze Ron in is spot.

George went to take off because he knew Hermione was mad. Hermione caught him taking him up in the air.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione called pointed at George.

Hermione looked at Fred and Fred looked at her.

"See you all later," Fred said as he vanished.

Hermione looked at George as he was in midair, Hermione was furious, she couldn't believe that a man she loves, and a man that loves her, and her best friend would sit there and make fun of her. Hermione was on the verge of tears she looked up at George as he tears started to sting but she wouldn't let them fall.

"George I can't believe you, you made fun of me," Hermione snapped and walked away.

"I'm sorry can you put me down," George yelled.

Fred appears to George looking around to see if Hermione, he didn't see her. He started to laugh at George. George was getting angry. But Fred got to the point.

"Hermione still mad isn't she?" Fred asked.

"You think," George snapped. Fred laughed.

"I'm sorry George, but it's funny; if you think about it," Fred said.

"Fred how can I think about it; I'm in the air," George snapped.

Ron unfroze and walked to George, and George looks at Ron.

"How did you get release?" George asked.

"It only lasts for a few minutes, what did Hermione do to you?" Ron asked George as he was still floating in the air.

"She Leviosa me, can you get me down?" George asked.

Ron took out his wand and flicked it to the side and George came crashing to the floor.

"Thank you," George yelled.

"You're Welcome," Ron said.

George got up and fixed himself before he proceeds to speak to Ron and Fred.

"I think you guys better go, I got a woman upstairs how is very mad right now and I need to talk to her," George told Fred and Ron.

"Yeah sure, see you guys later," Ron said as he showed his self out.

Ron left the house and George looks at Fred.

"I can't leave I can only disappear for a while," Fred explained.

"Well disappear then," George said.

Fred disappeared and George sigh, George got him in for it this time. George wasn't happy of what happened and what he had done, it was very wrong to do that to Hermione, but he got caught up in the moment, it was like old times. But that still no excuse that they had to do it to Hermione, George felt bad really bad. George took a look upstairs, and He took a deep breath before going upstairs.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, she was crying. Hermione got her feelings hurt by two boys that she thought would never hurt her. "Why would they do that to me," Hermione thought to herself. "I mean I thought they cared about me, maybe I'm a big joke even for the Weasley twins," Hermione thought sadly. Hermione wiped her tears once more, she heard her knock at her door, and Hermione wiped her tears away, knowing it would be George.

George was on the outside of Hermione's bedroom door He knocked.

"Hermione we need to talk, Hermione please open the door." George pleaded as he knocked again.

All George got was silence, Hermione didn't answer her door. George felt sad that Hermione wasn't speaking to him. George kept knocking and pleading, soon his knocking became pounding, and screaming Hermione's name, but no use. George finally fell to his knees and sat next to Hermione's door. George pulled his knees to his chest and his on top of them as George looked out and let out a breath, a silent tear fell to his cheek.

Hermione could hear George's pleads but she couldn't get herself to the door, she was so hurt and mad and sad. Hermione really wanted to open the door, and listen to George's apologies but she couldn't though she couldn't though. Hermione sat there think about what to do. Hermione heard a voice which mad her smile.

"Well there the brightest of her age," Sirius said with a smile.

Hermione seen Sirius standing in the middle of here room actually he looked handsome, "boy when you died they really do look better", Hermione thought.

"Sirius" Hermione smiled. Sirius could always cheer her up.

"Fred told me what happen, He's sorry you know," Sirius told Hermione as he put a hand to her cheek.

"Yea I know," Hermione said.

"Well why don't you talk to the boy?" Sirius asked.

"I need to show him that he shouldn't do that to me, Sirius what I'm going to do, everything is just going so fast, I can't stand it," Hermione lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Have you talked to George about it?" Sirius asked.

"No I'm afraid that he'll think that I don't love him," Hermione said.

"Do you love George," Sirius asked.

"Yes I love George, he's this person that can light up a whole room, make someone laugh when they don't feel like laughing, he's everything," Hermione told Sirius as she explained that she loved George.

"Have you told him that?" Sirius asked.

"No," Hermione said softly.

"Well you are the brightest witch of your age you'll think of something," Sirius explained.

"I guess," Hermione replied.

"Well I best be off, I got to talk to James about the new pranks that Fred and I came up with," Sirius said happily.

Hermione shook her head." Still causing mischief aren't you," Hermione told Sirius with a laugh.

"As always; take care Hermione, please talk to George," Sirius told Hermione as he gave her a hug.

"I will Sirius and you take care as well," Hermione said as she returned the hug.

"Don't I always," Sirius said as he disappeared. Hermione smiled and whispered "goodbye."

Hermione thought about what Sirius had said Hermione walked to her door and opened it with caution. Hermione peeked out, and there was George sitting there wiping his face. Hermione seen George was crying was George that sorry to make him cry. Hermione mother would tell her if a man cries over you there a keeper. Hermione opened her door wider and walked of her room and face George, Hermione held out her hand for him to take. George had looked up his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He had seen Hermione hand in front of him, so George slowly put his hand in her, George rise from the floor, and still held Hermione's hand. Hermione pulled him close and hugged him. George held her tight.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to I was just caught up in the moment," George sobbed.

Hermione put her finger to George's lips and hushed him.

"I know George, I over reacted; I'm the one who should be sorry, and I so sorry George can you forgive me?" Hermione asked

"Forgive you, Hermione there's nothing to forgive about," George told Hermione with a smile.

"I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you too," said George.

"NO let me finished, I loves you so much, You have brighten up my life so much, you have no Idea, When I'm not in a good mood, you know how to turn that into something that's worthwhile, you have always been there even though I felt like nothing in this world' you was there for me, and you have been my rock and I have been yours. You have brought me up from drowning, George, and I love you so much," Hermione told George with a tearful smile.

George was smiling; he brought Hermione in for a sweet loving kiss, and held her. George was so happy. Everyone that had long for this girl to be theirs, and he was happy that he was to one to get the girl. Hermione Granger was his.

**Well I hope you enjoyed, Like it or love it you know what to do, please review!:)))) love ya readers, until next time! :))))**


	7. Hermione will you?

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and favs, well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!:))))**

Hermione awoken from a tap on the window, here it was pig Ron owl's, Hermione gotten out of bed and went to her window to let pig in, Hermione opened to window Pig hooted excitedly.

"What do you got there boy," Hermione took the letter from Pig giving him a treat.

Hermione opened the letter.

Dear Hermione,

I would like to apologize from yesterday, and the way I've been treating you recently. I'm sorry Hermione for all the cruel ways I've talked to you, I don't want to lose my best Friend, Well anyways I wanted to let you and George know that you are asked to come for lunch for celebrating our engagements', and to get our dates and wedding plans to mum after wards. I hope to see you there, and George, even though it was wrong, I still enjoyed it, it felt like old times, please don't stay mad a George, I see that you loves you, well see you soon.

Ron

Hermione replied of see you soon attached the note to pig and pig flew away. Hermione watched as Pig flew off in the distance, Hermione got ready for the day, and Hermione had gotten her shower and dressed. Hermione fixed her hair where it laid in soft curls. Hermione apply some makeup, mascara and lip gloss. Hermione went to check up on George and when she got to his room George wasn't there.

Hermione went down into the livingroom, no George, Hermione slowly walked into the kitchen there was a note. "Second one I've gotten today," Hermione said to herself.

Mione,

Please meet me where it all began.

With love,

George

Hermione knew what George was talking about, where it all began was the burrows; the night when Hermione and George became friends. Hermione apperated to the burrows; where she was greeted by Ginny.

"I was wondering when you would get here," Ginny wondered.

"Where's George?" Hermione questioned Ginny.

"Don't worry about that right now, let's get you ready," Ginny said.

"Get me ready for what?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see soon," Ginny told Hermione taking her by the hand and led her upstairs.

Hermione and Ginny went into Ginny's room, Ginny led Hermione to her bed where it lay a white box, inside there was a royal blue sweetheart dress, with royal blue flats. Then dress was gorgeous, Hermione fell in love with it, Ginny had her get change. Hermione went into the bathroom, and got changed. Few minutes later Hermione comes out of Ginny's bathroom. Ginny was in awe, Hermione looked so breath taking in the dress.

"Hermione you look so beautiful, breath taking if I might add," Ginny said in a "can't believe" voice.

"Thanks Ginny, but why do I have to wear a dress?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worries about that I'm going to check up on things be right back," Ginny said.

Okay," Hermione replied.

Ginny left the room, Hermione walked around the room waiting.

"You look Beautiful Hermione," Fred appeared.

"Thank you Fred," Hermione smiled.

"Anxious?" Fred asked.

"Yes, what's going on?" Hermione questioned Fred. Fred knew but he couldn't tell her.

"You'll see soon enough," Fred told Hermione with a sad look taking Hermione's hand with a clod touch Hermione shivered.

"Sorry," Fred said awkwardly.

Fred it's fine; but where are we going?" Hermione asked Fred.

"To go see George," Fred replied.

"Okay," Hermione said.

Fred led Hermione downstairs threw the front door, then he escorted Hermione into the garden, George was standing there with a red rose, Fred took Hermione to George, the only ones that saw Fred was George, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, which Harry didn't know who to make of this.

George took Hermione's hands into his and started to talk.

"Hermione, we have went through a lot together, through think in thin, they call it, Hermione what I'm trying to say is, I love you so much, and it had to take a special friend and the law to show me that, but mostly our special friend, Hermione Will you do the honors of becoming my wife, Hermione will you marry me for me and not the law," George asked Hermione as he was down on one knee.

Hermione had tears, streaming down her cheeks knowing what George was talking about, Hermione looks at George, and Hermione got a big smile on her face.

"Yes George, I'll marry you, I love you," Hermione rushed in George's arm. George got a wide grin. George pulled Hermione away enough to put on the ring. George once slid on the ring. The ring was sapphire with two small diamonds on each side, the ring was really beautiful. Hermione kissed George; it wasn't sweet and gentle like all the other kisses before, this kiss was hard and passionate. George was shocked of Hermione's actions at first, but he proceeds with the kissing as well.

Everyone had clapped for them, and congratulating them on their engagement. Everyone was happy, well almost everyone, Hermione watched Fred standing from the distance, with tears coming down his cheeks, Fred stared at Hermione for a while and walked away and disappeared.. Hermione felt bad, "but this is what Fred wanted for me, what's wrong," Hermione thought to herself.

Everyone went inside besides Hermione and George. Hermione took a deep breath.

"George, do you think Fred would be okay?" Hermione asked George.

"Yeah, but it will takes some time for him, you are the first girl he ever loved," George gave Hermione's hand a squeeze.

"I know, but it's so sad what he has to go through with," Hermione smiled.

"I know, but he'll be alright in time; come on let's go inside," George said to Hermione.

"Alright," Hermione said allowing George guide her back to the burrows.

**Fred POV:**

_As I watched the celebration, and George and Hermione being together, it really hurt me. Hermione was the first girl I ever loved. You can't blame me for being upset. I wish I was alive; but I don't know if I would even been paired with her. Hermione is so much like a candle; no girl can hold a light to her. No wonder George fell for her, so much like any guy. The love I have for Hermione will always burn in my heart. She told me that she would always cherish me, like I would always cherish her. But she loves George and I respect that. My time will be up soon, and I'm going to cherish my time with her as much as I can, but I will always be with her until it's her time._

_"He'll take care of her," Sirius said as he stood next to Fred._

_"I know, but I can't let go," Fred said._

_"Have you ever heard of; when you love someone, set them free, in time you're going to have to let Hermione go," Sirius brought to Fred's attention._

_"I know," Fred said sadly._

_Fred and Sirius watched the ones they love as they all gathered around the dinner table. Fred watched Hermione smile and laugh. As long as Hermione was happy, that's all that mattered to Fred. As long as Hermione was happy and love, that's all Fred needed._

_Fred just watched!_

Wellthere you have it, like it or love it you know what to do, please review! :))))))


	8. What?

**Thanks for the reviews it made my day, well here's the next chapter, I find it funny but that's for you to decide, Well Hope you enjoy happy reading J! **

After lunch Molly made everyone go into the livingroom to discuss their wedding plans. Molly started with Harry and Ginny first. Molly was very excited for her children, because they were marrying the person that they want to be with. Molly took her book and quill with in her hand and led the pairs' into the livingroom.

"Now Ginny and Harry, what date would you like?" Molly asked.

"Um we were thinking maybe, we can get married on Easter?" Harry asked.

"Good, that would be a lovely day. Now what would be you colors, among other things?" Molly asked.

"Well I want a light purple and light Green, everything in Easter theme, food; mum you can take care of that. Hermione will be my maid of honor; Ron is Harry's best man, George head usher, and Luna is my First bride maid, and then Lavender, and for Harry grooms men Neville." Ginny explained.

"That's great, now do you want anything special for the wedding?" asked Molly.

"Yes, Harry would like in Memory of his parents," Ginny replied.

"Okay, well I guess everything is taken care of with you two," Molly told Ginny as she put the last detail in the book. "Now Ron and Lavender; what would you two like?" Molly asked.

Ron looked like he wanted to throw up, because Lavender was too clingy for him, this is going to take lavender to the edge with this.

"Christmas, I think it's the most romantic day of the year," Lavender explained batting her eyes at Ron.

Ron looked over at Lavender and rolled his eyes. Hermione watched as this was being played out, Ron looked miserable, Hermione wanted to lose it with laughter, Hermione nudge George to have his look over. George watched as Lavender ramble on about having a Christmas wedding, George saw Ron's expression to the hold thing, George and Hermione looked at one another and held a laugh.

"I want a winter white and Red, like the candy cane, I want my Wedding party in the mixed colors, I want Ginny as My Maid of honor, Harry for Ron best man. Hermione as my head bridesmaid and George for Ron Head usher, Then Luna and Neville. I want everything in Christmas and mistletoes all around," Lavender explained.

Ron Looked green, he couldn't believe that she was making it that quick. Hermione thought Ron was going to burst, but when Molly asked the question Ron took off.

"Would you like anything special done for the wedding?" Molly asked.

Ron got up and run up stairs, and Hermione and George let out a loud fit of laughter. Everyone beside George and Hermione didn't understand what was going on with Ron.

"What did I say?" asked Molly and Hermione and George laughed more.

Ginny notice Hermione and George laughing; Ginny wondered what they were laughing about, so she lean over to Hermione and Whispered.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked in a whispered.

"Come over after and we'll explain," Hermione whispered back.

"Aright I'll ask when Ron returns, Hermione and George what would you two like?" Molly asked.

Hermione looks over at George; George looks at Hermione and said.

"Whatever you want love it's your decision," George told Hermione with a smile.

"You sure, George?" asked Hermione.

"I'll agree with anything you want, I trust you," George said.

"Alright we would like a Valentine's day wedding, With magenta and purple our favorite colors, Ginny as my maid of honor and Lee as George's best man and Harry and Luna , and Ron and Lavender. I want hearts all around, in our colors, and the food would be you Molly of course," Hermione explained.

"That's Great dears, Valentine's Day is one of the romantic days of the year, and would you two like anything special for the wedding?" Molly asked.

"Yes, George and I would like a Memory of Fred for our wedding," said Hermione.

"Oh Hermione that's so nice of you two, I was wondering if anyone was going to do that, but Fred being George's twin is only right," Molly said with a teary smile.

George pinched the bridge of his nose to stop him from crying, George couldn't believe that she would do that for him. George was so touched by Hermione's request. Hermione looked over at George and said.

"I hope you don't mind George?" Hermione asked.

"Mind," George said with a teary laugh. "Hermione I wouldn't have it any other way, thank you, love," George said giving Hermione a kiss on her forehead.

"You're welcome George," Hermione gave George a hug.

"You ready to go home, love?" George asked Hermione.

"Yes, let's get going I have work tomorrow and I have to do paperwork," Hermione explained.

"Alright, well see you all later, Hermione and I are heading home," George yelled.

Everyone came to say goodbye and hugs, George and Hermione apperated back to their home. Hermione walked over to the couch, George went to go make tea. Hermione took off her shoes and laid herself on the couch, when George returned Hermione got up to make room for George to sit, He handed Hermione a cup of tea, Hermione took a sip and sat it on the coffee table, George pull Hermione to where her head was lying on George's lap.

"Relax," George said as he pet her head.

Hermione laid her head on George's lap and she felt at ease, George brushed his fingers through Hermione's hair. George couldn't believe how soft her hair was; it felt good to guide his fingers through it. Hermione let out a moan.

"Mm, that feels so good George," Hermione said.

"Hermione I want to talk to you?" George asked.

"What about?" asked Hermione.

"I was wondering; if you still have nightmares?" George asked Hermione.

"Not since I left the burrows, u?" Hermione asked.

"No not since I came to live with you, and I see Fred everyday now, but that's what my nightmares were about not to be able to see Fred again," George explained.

"Oh George, I didn't know that was your dreams, It will be okay," Hermione said to George as she touched his hand.

George wrapped his hand around Hermione's small hand and brought it to his lips and gave her hand a soft kiss.

"I know, now since I have you now, I don't feel alone anymore, you complete me Hermione, your my better half for the rest of my life, now that my soul has found you, I'm not afraid anymore, you make everything in my world better, and I love you for that so very much," George explained.

"Awe George, I love you too," Hermione replied.

"I think the two of us are going to be okay as long as we got each other, and I hope that one day we can express our love between one other, because when two people loves each other they express it," George explained trying to get to the point.

"George, are you talking about sex?" Hermione asked.

"Well um yes," George said.

"Okay," Hermione said not sure what to say.

"Hermione are you a virgin?" George asked Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what to say, it was embarrassing to her because she was a virgin, some boys never took interest in her, the only guys that showed any interest in her was Fred, Ron and George; so Hermione never had that much experience with guys. But she found her courage and said yes anyways.

"Yes, George I'm a virgin, u?" Hermione asked.

"NO," George said.

Hermione felt sick that she will find out that she not George's first, but she wonder who it was, Hermione was curious.

"Who was she?" Hermione asked.

"A girl that use to live by us, well she had a sickness, well we were both 15 and she had a crush on me I guess, well she wasn't doing to good, She had leukemia, she didn't want to die as a virgin, so I guess she asked me if I would have sex with her, well I did. She died, while I was at Hogwarts, my fifth year," George explained.

"Did you love her," Hermione asked with a cracked voice.

"Well she was my Friend, I loved her only as a friend, not like lovers, she felt the same way, she just wanted someone she trust," George explained to Hermione.

Hermione felt touched that he did that for his Friend, but she was kind of upset that she would know that she wasn't his first.

"That was nice," Hermione said softly looking distracted.

George notice, Hermione was a little upset. But he had to let her know.

"Hermione please don't be upset, for as in lovers like when to people love each other, I never had that, you would be my first for that Hermione. I haven't had sex since then," George explained to Hermione so she would get mad at him.

"George your 20 years old, you mean to tell me, that you haven't since you turned of age?" Hermione Asked.

"No, and believe me I'm dying," George told Hermione with a serious expression.

"Why are you dying George?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Well there happens to be a beautiful woman lying on my lap, which is driving me nuts, If I didn't have self-control, I'd take you right now Mione," George explained.

"Oh is that so, well you want me you have to come get me," Hermione said getting up and apperated away.

George looked shock of what Hermione just say, George didn't know what to say, He was so speechless but George finally found his voice.

"What?" George asked shockingly staring where Hermione disappeared from.

**Ha ha ha ha, sorry another cliffy I know I said only one but I though it fit, well like or love it you know what to do, please review. Until next time! J. Love yea readers!**


	9. Let's do it

**Thank you for all the reviews and favs and Follows. I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you have fun reading it, I'm having little writers block so I hope it's good, well here's the next chapter enjoy. Happy reading guys.**

_Previously on stay with me…._

_"Oh is that so, well you want me you have to come get me," Hermione said getting up and apperated away._

_George looked shock of what Hermione just say, George didn't know what to say, He was so speechless but George finally found his voice._

_"What?" George asked shockingly staring where Hermione disappeared from. _

George finally realized what she wanted. Hermione want to play catch me if you can, to George delight, he was excited; Hermione was playing hard to get. George knew Hermione wants it just as bad as he did. George went upstairs to see if Hermione was still in the house. As George went to Hermione's room, she wasn't there. Fred had showed up, George groan with frustration.

"What are you looking for George?" Fred asked.

"Hermione," George said with frustration.

"Touché someone's grumpy," Fred said mockingly.

"Bad timing Fred," George said still looking.

"Why? Did something happen?" Fred asked curiously.

"Not yet! And your keeping me from it," George told Fred with more frustration.

"Maybe am I trying to keep you from it," Fred snapped.

"Fred, there no time for jealousy right now, you wanted me and Hermione to get together, we did, we are paired, I will be her husband in 4 months, and secondly it's none of your concern what goes on between us," George snapped.

"George this isn't about jealousy right now, I've just come to warn you; that if you and Hermione have sex tonight, Hermione will become pregnant with twins, do you think Hermione would want that, you need to talk to her before you proceed with your little activity," Fred told George to get his attention about what could happen.

George looked at Fred like he was crazy, but he was curious if the twins would be boys or girls or both, but George had to asked.

"Are they boys or girls?" George asked Fred.

George, is that a question to asking right now?" Fred asked George.

"Well yes I would like to know," George said.

"Well if you're so impatient about it, their girls," Fred told George excitedly.

"Really I would have daughter?" George asked Fred.

"Well if their girls you would; duh," Fred said sarcastically.

"I have to go find Hermione," George said as he apperated away.

"Well it could be worst," Fred laughed as he vanished.

George went to the burrows and to see if Hermione was there, George rush to his mother.

"Mum is Hermione was here?" George asked Molly.

"Yes, Hermione's upstairs talking to Ginny, Why?" Molly asked George, because he looked excited and shock at the same time.

"NO time to explain, I need to talk to Hermione," George said as he ran upstairs.

George ran up to Ginny's room the door was open , George walk through, Hermione looked up at George and Hermione had a look on her face shit I was found.

"Ginny do you mind, I need to talk to Hermione, it's important," George told Ginny waiting for her to leave.

"Fine," Ginny sigh, "But you do have your own room here; you know" Ginny shot at George, but he ignore her something was on his mind was more important than a siblings battle.

Ginny left the room closing the door behind her, George walked over to Hermione. Hermione looked at George something was wrong. George looked excited and shock at the same time. But she was tore away from her thoughts when George sat in front of Hermione. George took Hermione's hand into his.

"That was mean what you did, you know," George laughed.

"But it was fun to leave you speechless," Hermione smirk.

"Hermione, are you're sure that you want to have sex." George asked.

"Yes, I'm sure; I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you too darling, but wonder if you get pregnant; How about your job at the Ministry?" George questioned.

"Well George we are getting married, and if I get pregnant, well I can work from home you know, or I can quit my job, and work at the shop," Hermione said.

"OH no, you're not quitting your job, you've worked too hard for this, I'm not going to let you do that, Hermione I just want to know if you're okay with this," George told Hermione as he worried.

"George we'll be fine, I would love a family, I don't have one of my own anymore," Hermione said sadly.

"That's not true Hermione, you have a family, you've got my family and I, and the new additions that will be added," George told Hermione lovingly.

"Even our own addition," Hermione said.

"What? Hermione are you saying you want to have a baby?" George asked.

"Well I guess we can start trying, I mean if I do get pregnant now, I wouldn't Show just yet when we get married, and by time the child born we would be married." Hermione said.

"So you really want to do this then?" George asked Hermione.

"Yes, George I'm ready, I mean were stabled; we both got jobs and we have our own home, so what's there the worry," Hermione said.

"Alright, we'll do it then, well try to have a baby then," George said excitedly.

George was so excited that Hermione agreed; George just kissed Hermione passionately. George truly loved this woman. George was happy that finally things are starting to get better from the war, people were falling in love, people getting assigned to marriage to people they actually liked or love, and everything was starting anew for everyone.

"So Shall we tell everyone then?" Hermione asked.

"Well tell them at dinner, if that's fine with you?" George asked Hermione.

"Well I was thinking if we could skip dinner and go straight to dessert, it you know what I mean," Hermione said as she put her arms around George's neck, with her lips closely touching his.

George felt aroused by this and the only thing he could think about or say…..

"Bloody Hell," George moaned.

"So let go tell them and go home and get started then," Hermione said starting to walk out of the room.

"Right behind you," George said grabbing Hermione's hand leaving the room.

George and Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and George passionately kissed Hermione before entering the dining room. They straighten up and they both held each other's hand and walk into the room. Molly was busy setting the table. She had seen George and Hermione walk into the room.

"Are you dears staying for dinner?" Molly asked George and Hermione.

"No we figured we skip dinner and go straight to desert, oh and by the way we're trying, see you all later," George mentioned as he took Hermione's hand and rushed out the door.

Molly looks shock that she dropped the dishes in her hands and the only thing she could think have said was at that moment of shock.

"What?" Molly asked with shock.

Ginny saw what was happening and she had a Chester cat grin upon her face, and Ron fainted. Harry looked clueless.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked clueless.

George and Hermione apperated back to the house they were laughing so hard it was so funny with everyone's expression; George took Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately. George guided them to the couch and lay Hermione down. George got on top of Hermione and George broke the kiss and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I love you," said George.

"I love you too," Hermione said back.

George took one final look at Hermione and he crushed his lips to hers.

**Well there you have it, like it or love it you're choice, you know what to do, please review, next chapter will get to the point that you all have been waiting for!**


	10. None of your business part 1

**Thanks for the reviews favs, and follow they made me smile, Happy reading, here's the chapter you all had been waiting for!**

**MATURE RESTRICTED: AGE OF 17 AND UP … YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

George hands explored Hermione's body; he cupped her thigh with his hand and brought Hermione's leg over his waist. The feeling of her being close was driving him insane. She started to unbutton his shirt; Hermione with Frustration slammed her hips into him, causing George to moan a deep voice growl. He tugged on her shirt for permission, she moans. George drew his lips to her neck to her shoulders. He pulled back for a moment to take her shirt off. He touched her breast. He hissed. Her breast was so milky and soft, as he cup one of her breast and with his thumb he started a slow motion circle around her nipple. She arched at the ached that had developed. She smoothed her tiny hands down his smooth broad chest. He hummed at the touch of Hermione guiding down his chest to his waist, Hermione stood on her knees from the couch and kissed softly down his chest to his waist, Hermione unbuckled George's pants and let them fall. His member was in full show, she cupped it into her hand, and gave a soft squeezed. He was going nuts by the touch of her hand being there. He stood Hermione to her feet, and undid her jean where she was left in her bra and nickers. Hermione went to remove them. George grabbed her hand and shook his head no.

"No Mione, leave them on," George hissed.

George went over and kissed her, and picked her up to wrap her legs around his waist; he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, and forced them to a wall. She moaned with the impact. George pressed his member to her center. She cried in pleasure, Hermione crashed her lips to his lips. Hermione broke the kiss and looked into George's eyes you can see love and lust at the same time. Hermione was getting hot as she seen his bright brown eyes.

"George please, take me, please," Hermione cried.

He took Hermione upstairs to her room and laid Hermione on to the bed. George grabbed her breast with the close of his hands, and smoothed his hands down her body which reward him a jerk from her body. George brought his hands to her nickers and slowly removed them with his teeth. Hermione cried from the feeling, she was not going to last of being insane any longer he was driving her to the point. He took his hands to her center, and took two fingers and sliding them in between her folds and starts to stroke her clit, she moves with his hand; she started to moan and arched to the feeling.

"Cum for me baby, cum for me" George told Hermione as he stoked her faster.

She started to go deep onto George's hand, he took to fingers and slide them through her center and pumped them in and out, fast as he pump. She lost it, Hermione was having her first orgasm, Hermione rode out on George's hand, then he slid himself into her, Hermione winced at the pain that she was receiving. George looked at Hermione as he saw a tear fell to her cheek. George kissed the tear.

"It's going to be alright love, I won't hurt you, and I'll go slowly; are you okay?" George asked Hermione.

"I'm okay, just go slow," Hermione said.

He took his time until she was comfortable with George to proceed. Hermione hurt so bad, she felt like she was being ripped in two. But the tension loosened that she gave him the okay to go.

George started out slowly as he pumped in and out of her, then within time she was moving with him. That gave him the okay to go further, he started a fast pace, and he thrust harder within her. George hope she was going to go, He couldn't hold himself any longer, Hermione's cries start to get louder and her movements were becoming fast and strong, he knew she was ready; George gave a last hard thrust. Hermione and George came together; their movements became synced, as they rode out their orgasms. George looked at Hermione and kissed her.

**End of MATURE RESTRICTION:**

"I love you," George said softly.

"I love you too," Hermione said sweetly.

George got up and laid beside Hermione, Hermione covered them up as she laid her head on George's chest. George wrapped his arms around Hermione before they both went into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

Hermione started to stir, she opened her eyes and it was pitch black, Hermione look over to her alarm clock it read 5:30am. Hermione stretched knowing that she had to get up to go to the Ministry. Hermione was sore from the event last night; Hermione went to move without waking up George. Too late he was up.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"I got to get ready for work, go back to sleep," Hermione told George as she kissed his lips.

"I can't I got to open the shop, what time is it?" George asked.

"5:30; doesn't Lee open the shop this week?" asked Hermione.

"No we switched, he'll do it next week, so how are you; do you feel alright?" questioned George.

"Just a little sore but I'll be okay; I'm going to get ready for work," Hermione got up from the bed.

George sat up and started at Hermione, and He knew this woman would be the death of him walking in the nude.

"Do you need any help, getting ready," George smirk.

"I'm fine you should get ready as well, after I'll make some breakfast," Hermione told George as she went into her bathroom.

"Well aren't you going to help me get up?" George asked.

"I did that last night didn't I," Hermione gave a saucy wink and close the bathroom door.

George groaned. "You're going to be the death me, woman," George yelled through the bathroom door.

"Isn't that the plan," Hermione yelled. George chuckled softly leaving the room to get ready for work.

After Hermione finished getting ready, she realized that she forgot to do her paper work, she'll do it on her lunch break, it's got be due at the end of the day.

Hermione hurried to the kitchen and got some biscuits and put them in the oven, Hermione hurried and got strawberry jam, honey, butter and cinnamon and sugar. Then Hermione sat down at the table and went over her paperwork. Hermione knew she could get it done but she didn't know it would be this fast, so her lunch time was free today. The timer on the over went off, and Hermione went over and took out the biscuits and set them on a big dish and sat them on the table with smaller dishes, Hermione went over and mad some tea.

George finally came down into the kitchen, Hermione had breakfast ready, George loved this woman she could do things fast and you wouldn't have to wait, but he just didn't love her for that, he loves her because the person she is.

George came up behind Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning love," Hermione said.

"Morning," George said in his George self-way.

Hermione gave a laugh, she knew about the way he said morning when he caught Ginny and Harry kissing.

"You remember that?" George asked.

"I was told about it, why did you put a toothbrush in your ear?" Hermione asked George as she laughed.

"I knew the moment was awkward as it was so I thought to make it more awkward for them," George said.

Hermione laughed at George's statement, George was a funny guy, that's what she adored about him. Hermione notice the time, she grabbed her things and went over to George.

"George I have to go, can you do the dishes for me, and I'll see you later?" Hermione asked George.

"Sure love," George said giving Hermione a kiss.

"Thank you; I love you,

"I love you too, see you later," George giving Hermione a final kiss before she floo to the Ministry.

George collected the dishes and rinsed them off and put them into the dishwasher, Hermione showed him how to use it, which was pretty easy. It was like muggles way of magic. After George finished up in the kitchen and went and put on his suit coat and floo the shop.

George step out of the flat's fire place and went downstairs to the shop. George went over to the boxes in the corner and started stocking up shelves, Then George felt a cold chill. George new it was Fred.

"Having fun there?" Fred asked.

"What do you need Fred," George smirk because he knew what was coming.

"So how was it last night?" Fred asked.

"Fred, that's none of your business," George sang.

"But we tell each other everything," Fred stated.

"WE use too, Fred. It's different now," George said.

"How so, how is it different George?" Fred asked.

"We're not teenagers anymore Fred, Hermione is becoming my wife in a few months, those things are between Hermione and I, and your dead, plus you're not always going to be here when I want to tell you something," George told Fred sadly.

"I know," Fred said quietly.

George clears his throat. "If you excuse me, I need to get back to work," George told Fred going back to stocking shelves.

"Alright I'll just go ask Hermione," Fred stated.

"You wouldn't," George said shockingly.

"Watch me," Fred said as he vanished.

Fred was gone and George hurried to write to Hermione. To let Hermione know not to say anything about last night to noisy Fred. George attached the letter to the owl.

"Get this to Hermione as fast as you can" George told the owl, the owl hoot and flew away.

George sigh, "I hope Hermione gets this before Fred get there,"

**Well that's the end of this part, hope you enjoy, like it or love it you know what to do, please review!**


	11. None of your business part 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and follows, sorry this is a little short today, but I have some important matters to attend today, but I hope you enjoy of what I have! Happy reading!**

Hermione was in a meeting about muggle born that are coming to Hogwarts this year. She had to make sure that with their magic abilities they would be sorted into the right housing. During her meeting an owl flew in; the owl hooted at her. Hermione went towards the owl and took the note from him; it was George's owl Jester. Hermione opened the note:

Love,

Fred just left here he wants to know what happen last night. Please don't say anything. I didn't tell him I thought it was none of his business, and it was only between you and me, plus I was wondering if you would like to me for lunch? Let me know?

Love you,

George.

Hermione looked up from the letter everyone that was at the meeting was looking at her; she got slightly embarrassed because she interrupts the meeting. So she did what could have been done.

"This meeting is excused, we have gotten everything we need," Hermione told her coworkers.

Hermione hurry and wrote back to George before going back to her office. She gave the note to the owl and it flew away.

Hermione went back to her office, where she found Fred sitting in her chair. She rolled her eyes, she just couldn't believe that he would actually come and ask her sort of things like that.

"Hello Fred, what do I owe of this pleasure," Hermione greeted.

"Hey Hermione, so how did things go last night?" Fred asked.

"Really Fred, do you have to know everything," Hermione retorted.

"Well if it involves with my twin and my sweetheart I do," Fred stated.

"Fred, I'm not your sweetheart," Hermione replied.

"You know what I mean, I care about you," Fred said sadly.

Hermione felt bad that she was being mean to Fred. So she tried to make it best to his advantage.

"Fred you wanted this to happen, you wanted George and I to get close, what's the sudden change?" She asked Fred.

"I don't know Hermione; I guess I'm a little put out because I would never get to know what love feels like, not even with you," Fred told Hermione as a tears stung his eyes.

"Fred, later you and I will sit down and talk about this, but right now I have to go meet Ginny," she told Fred.

"Meet Ginny for what?" Fred asked.

"Tea, we do this every morning, she a secretary for the law department," Hermione explained.

"Jeez you miss out when you're dead," Fred replied.

"A lot of things, alright I'll talk to you when I get home, and don't be bothering George," Hermione said sternly.

"I won't," Fred smirked.

"Fred," Hermione warned.

"Alright, alright, I won't." Fred said defensively.

Hermione walk out of her office to go meet Ginny for tea. She didn't know the last thing Fred had said.

"Yet," Fred said with mischief.

Hermione caught up with Ginny, Ginny kept looking at her waiting for her to spill. Hermione knew that she's going to want to know.

"So did you and George do it last night?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny," Hermione hissed.

"What," Ginny laughed.

"Do you really need to know, as we explained everything last night," Hermione said in a whispered.

"I know, Ron fainted and mum dropped the dishes, Harry was clueless about the whole thing until I explained it to him, so he finally caught on," Ginny explained.

Hermione laughed. "Wished I stayed to see the action," Hermione told Ginny with laughter.

"So you're going tell me?" Ginny asked.

Hermione just looked at Ginny.

Meanwhile at the shop Ron and harry came in, they confronted George.

"George is it true," Ron steamed.

"What Ron?" George asked.

"About you and Hermione, you know?" Ron explained.

"What having sex," George replied.

"Yes," Said Ron and Harry nodded.

George started to laugh, He knew Ron fainted what he told them last night, but he was so sick of everyone getting into his and Hermione's business, first Fred now Ron and Harry.

"You want to know?" George asked.

"Yes," Ron replied.

As the two different locations that Hermione and George were in, Hermione was with Ginny, and George with Ron and Harry, Unexpectedly they said it at the same time.

"None of your business,"

When George and Hermione meet for lunch at the leaky caldron, George greeted Hermione with a kiss.

"What a day I'm having," Hermione told George exhausted.

"I bet; did it end with none of your business?" George asked.

"Yes! Fred and Ginny asked me; you?" Hermione asked.

"Fred, Ron and Harry, we sure got some nosy family members," George said.

"I second that, so how are we going to get them back?" Hermione asked with mischief in her hopeful eyes.

"Funny you should say that love, I was thinking the same thing," George smirks.

**LOL! Well any ways like it or love it, you know what to do, please review! Until next time!**


	12. plan a go

**Sorry I didn't update right away, got some bad news about my mom. It's been hard so I wrote this chapter to take my mind off of things. But it will be short; thank you for the reviews and follows. Well here you are, happy reading!**

"Funny you should say that love, I was thinking the same thing," George smirks.

"Well my prankster extraordinaire, what did you have in mind," As Hermione took a spoonful of her soup.

"Well it would have to be a treat, and something that will make them tell the truth, but they have to blurt out the most kept secret that no one knows about it," George had a thought!

"George that's amazing, but what are we going to do about Fred, we can't do this to a ghost," Hermione stated.

"Just leave everything to me, I'll handle Fred," George replied.

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?" Hermione asked.

"Well since it's your house you can at least invite everyone over for a games night this Friday," George told Hermione with a mischief eye.

"I guess we can do that, well it's all up to you now,"

"Yes, now you shouldn't have a hard time getting everyone to come" George said.

"Let's hope not," Hermione replied.

"You're the brightest witch of our age, you'll think of something," George gave Hermione grin.

Hermione knew what George had said. She was the brightest witch of her their age, Hermione knew she could persuade anyone, and she knew how to do it too.

"Alright handsome, I'm on my way back to work; I have a plan for my part and you get working on yours," Hermione told George giving him a kiss as she was on her way back to the Ministry.

"Already there," George pointed to his head. "I'll see you later tonight sweetheart," George giving her a kiss as well.

Hermione apperated back to the Ministry, George walked back to the shop. They knew what they had to do to get back at them, for trying to pry in their business. Hermione got back to her office thinking of how she should write the invitations.

You're invited to a night at our house Friday night, The Weasley's for a night of fun, Games, jokes! George and I would like to include you in our night of fun. We hope to see you there.

Love,

George and Hermione

Hermione was satisfied of what the invitation said so she sent George a copy to see what he says about it. Hermione took her office owl jewels, and tied the note to her leg.

Now take this to George and wait for a reply, if he doesn't, bite him," Hermione told Jewels. Jewels took off with a hoot, and went to George.

George was in his office working on the layout of the treat that he was making for the event. Jewels flew into George's office his old bedroom. There was a note attached to her. George knew it was from Hermione. So George read what the note had said, she put "The Weasley" that made George heart flutter. To know Hermione was willing to take the Weasley name. Well of course Hermione was always a Weasley; she was going to his Weasley. George wrote a reply to Hermione, he gave the note back to Jewels and tied it back to her leg and sent her off back to Hermione.

Hermione waited for Jewels to return so she made copies of the invitation so if it was a go she could start sending it, she waited patiently for to the okay. Soon Jewels flew into the office and Hermione hurriedly ran to her and carefully took the note from her leg. Hermione open the note and read of what George wrote.

Love,

That's terrific, plan a go.

Love George.

Hermione gave a soft laugh, she went over to her desk and wrote the names of which the invitations belong too. As she wrote the names two of her victims came walking in Ron and Harry. She hands them the invitations to them.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"Read it and you'll find out," Hermione replied.

"A party invitation? "Harry asked.

"Yes a party invitation, to celebrate our last times a single people, since we'll be married within a few months," Hermione explained.

"Sounds like fun," Ron said.

"So you guys, Ginny and Lavender would be willing to come?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, why not," Harry said.

"Yeah sure," Ron agreed.

Hermione gave a happy mischief smile know the plan was working as well as it was planned. She knew George was right; she was coming to that prankster extraordinaire column sooner than she thought.

"So you ready to leave?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm going to the shop, I told George that I would meet him there at lunch," Hermione explained to Harry.

"Don't you two get sick and tired of seeing each other?" Ron asked.

"No Ron we don't; I love George, I can't go a day without seeing him," Hermione replied.

"Alright you two let's go before you two get into an argument." Harry cut in between the two.

"He was starting it," Hermione retorted.

"I was not," Ron argued.

"Yes you were, you always start it," Hermione argued back.

The three enter into the shop, Ron and Hermione was still arguing, and Harry saw George as he rolled his eyes pointing at Ron and Hermione that was still arguing. "Here we go again," George thought.

George had seen Hermione pointing her wand at Ron ready to hex him, He ran over to her and pulled her away. Ron was red in the face, he was angry, but glad his brother pulled her away. George looked between the two.

"Alright what are you two arguing about now?" George asked still holding in to Hermione.

"They were arguing about if Hermione ever got tired of seeing you, but as you two live together and Hermione told Ron that she loves you and can't go a day without seeing you, and then Lavender got into the mix and then it went on and on," Harry said exhaustedly.

"Alright, Harry gets Ron out of here while I try to calm down Hermione," George explained.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out of the shop. George still holding on to Hermione as she still tried to get at him.

"Hermione stop, calm down, I'm going to let you go," George told Hermione as he still had a grip on her.

George slowly let go of Hermione and he took her upstairs to the flat. George sat her down and gave her a cup of tea. George sat down next to her. She was still cursing Ron's name up and down.

"Hermione stop, no need to get you worked up over him," George said sternly.

"George he just gets on my nerves so much he knows what buttons to push," Hermione rants.

"Hermione, he knows because you let him," George explained.

"I do not," Hermione argued.

George notice she was still steamed and trying to pick an argument.

"Hermione to I have to put you in a cold shower?" George asked.

"You would love that wouldn't you," Hermione replied.

"Hey you're hot when you're angry and you getting soak and wet would make you so sexy," George came up to Hermione as he kissed her neck.

"You would so love to see that wouldn't you," Hermione giggled.

"Hey can you blame a bloke," George laughed as he pecked her lips. Hermione laughed.

"So how is it coming along?" Hermione asked.

"Good, I though a name for them and if it goes well I sell it through the shop," George replied.

"That would be great, so what's the name of the treat?" Hermione asked.

"Well there called blurt'em outs, there are to make a person blurt something out that no one knows about," George explained.

"Great," Hermione said.

"So the invitations are sent out?" George asked.

"Already given and Harry and Ron said that they would come so, it's a go," Hermione replied.

"Well everything is set, well it's a go then," George said.

"It's a go," Hermione smiled with mischief.

George laughed. "Already making your way to be a prankster,"

"Well I have a great teacher,"

"That you do, love," George giving Hermione a kiss and she returned the kiss.

**Well there you have it, I had fun but not that much but it made me laugh though, like it or love it you know what to do ….. Please review, until next time! Love ya readers**


	13. Plans for tomorrow

**Thank you so much of the Reviews favs, and follows, I'm loving this story, but I'll tell you the secret of this story at the end of it so you got a long time yet, but thanks for the thoughtful words about my mom, She has to go to the doctors this Wednesday, so I hope it can be treatable, so please keep your fingers crossed with me my readers and thank you for your support through this story! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Hermione apperated back to her home, George had to stay at the shop late. So Before Hermione made dinner she went to take a relaxing bath, Hermione went into her room and there was Pig, Ron's owl sitting at her window. She took the note from him it was from Ginny.

Mione,

Mum wanted me to write you that tomorrow that we have to go dress shopping, with the weddings coming near; she wanted to know if you can take the day off so we can get this out of the way.

Ginny

Hermione groaned she hated dress shopping; now she has too because of the weddings. So Hermione replied to Ginny's note.

Ginny,

I guess I can do that, what time?

Hermione

Hermione reattached the note to pig and gave him a treat. Pig hooted and flew back out the window. Hermione sat on her bed; she would have to reply within time, "so much for a relaxing bath," Hermione thought.

"So you're going to go through with it then," Fred appeared.

Hermione jumped, Fred's voice scared the wits out of her. Hermione looked at Fred, He looked so sad. The guilt Hermione always felt when it came to him had returned once more.

"Of course Fred, you know I love George," Hermione looked down not meeting his eyes.

"Then why aren't you looking at me when you say that?" Fred asked.

"I can't look at you," she said softly.

Soon pig came flying back in, with Ginny's reply, Hermione took the note from pig and gave him a treat, and He flew away.

Be ready at 10am, I mean it,

Ginny

Hermione threw the note into the bin, she turn to Fred he was staring at her; Hermione wondered why he was staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked.

"Old habits die hard I guess," Fred said.

"You use to stare at me?" Hermione asked.

"All the time, I couldn't help it, you were everywhere, I mean if I was in the common room you would come and sat in front of me and cross your legs and oh god; I had to leave or I would have ravished you right there, but anyways I found something that belongs to you," Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace and hands it to Hermione.

Hermione took the necklace from Fred's ghostly hand, she was shock of seeing the necklace, and she had lost it in the war.

"The time turner," Hermione whispered.

"What now?" Fred asked.

"The time turner, it can make you go back in time, but you can't be seen, Fred where did you get this?" Hermione asked

"Well I was roaming around Hogwarts, watching them rebuild it and I came across it, but I forgot to give it to you," Fred said.

"Thank you," as she put it around her neck.

"Hermione" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred," Hermione replied.

"Do you think we can go back in time, and," Fred trailed off.

"Save you?" Hermione asked.

"Well yes, well if it can be done?" Fred questioned.

"I don't know Fred it can be very dangerous; I'm sorry," Hermione said guilty.

"I understand, it just feels weird talking to someone and to know that I'm dead; you know,"

"I know Fred; and I'm sorry,"

I know you are; I'm only here until you and George get married," Fred said sadly.

"I thought until I have my first born?" Hermione asked.

"Well that has been changed, you'll know soon enough, but I don't have much time here only a few months not even left, but can you promise me something," Fred explained

"What's that Fred?" Hermione asked.

"promise me, that you would think of me every now and then, visit my grave every week, and tell me everything that's happening and love me; promise," Fred told Hermione as a tear fell on to Hermione's palm of her hand.

As the tears stayed on her palm, she closed it and held it to her heart and Hermione started to cry. Hermione couldn't let Fred go without someone loving him in life.

"I promise Fred,"

Hermione knew with Fred being here isn't going to be long as she looked up he was gone. Hermione felt her heart ache. She dried her tears and got ready for a bath; she still had time until George came home. Hermione drawled herself a bath. She disappeared her clothes and got in, Hermione soak at least 15 min, a knock at the door.

"Love; I'm home," George called through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," Hermione yelled.

Hermione got out of the tub and wrap up in a towel. She took the hairbrush and guides it through her thick curls. She took her pink satin pajamas and put them on and cast a drying spell on her hair. Hermione walks out of the bathroom and seen George sitting in the bed, with an orange box in hand.

"What's in the box?" Hermione asked.

"Our treats for tomorrow night," George said shaking the box.

"Really can I see them, what color are they?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Well their pink and yellow see," He said holding the open box to her.

"Oh what flavor are they?"

"Cotton candy,"

"That sounds delicious,"

George noticed the necklace around Hermione's neck. He wondered what is it and where did she get it.

"Hermione what's that around your neck?" George asked.

"My time turner," Hermione replied.

"I though you lost it in the war?"

"I did, but Fred came by and he found it actually, he found it at Hogwarts; He asked me if I could back in time and save him,"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him, that I couldn't, that it was too dangerous and it can change everything that is now, it would be different,"

"Even you and I,"

"Yes,"

"How did you get that anyways?"

"McGonagall gave it to me in my first term, so I could get to all my classes, but I quit it after my third year because it was becoming too much for me and with everything that was going on with Harry; I couldn't handle it with everything, so she told me to keep it one day I'm going to need it and it will be handy," Hermione explained.

"So you wouldn't bring back Fred for your own personal use?" George asked.

"No if I do; George you have to understand, everything wouldn't be the same, we wouldn't be together, Fred wouldn't still have the courage to ask me out, there wouldn't be no marriage law, George a time turner isn't a game you can't mess up lives playing with lives," Hermione explained.

"Alright I get it, so why are you doing in your pajamas its eight o'clock, aren't you going to make dinner?" George questioned.

Hermione laughed. "George I had a hard day I wanted to relax for a little, and today with Ron, I needed it don you think," Hermione said with a sweet tone.

George jumps up and lands on his feet. "Don't fret my fair maiden I'll fix you dinner," George said in a manly poses.

Hermione laughed out loud, "George love, do you even know how to cook?" Hermione asked with an arched eye brow.

"How hard could it be," George said leaving the bedroom.

"This could be amusing," Hermione said after following few seconds later.

Hermione ran down to the kitchen and watches George go to work, He went over the fridge and grabbed some vegetables rinsed them off and got an knife and charmed it to start cutting, he took a pan and put it on the stove and let it warm up and got some oil and sprinkle a little into the skillet. Then George add the vegetables and tossed them around into the skillet, He hurried over to the fridge once more and grabbed some chicken meat and some sauces, and went to work at he the stove. He took a pot and filled it up with water and rice, and sat it on the stove, and turned on the burner. He started to put some seasonings and sauces into the vegetables and chicken, To Hermione's amusement it smelled really good, When everything was done, George went to the cabinet and took out two plates and glasses and sat them on the table, and the silverware, and he started setting the table. George started scooping rice and the mix on the plates. He took them to the table and went to the freezer and took out a bottle of white wine and poured them each a glass. Then George came up to Hermione and took her by the hand and he led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit.

"Thank you," She told George.

George smiled at her. "You're welcome love, enjoy," George said nervously.

Hermione picked up her fork and scooped some of the food on to her fork, and brought it to her mouth, she took a bite and started to chew, Hermione's eye bugged out, and George was worried that she didn't like it.

"You like it?" George asked nervously.

"Like it George this is fantastic, what do you call this?" Hermione asked.

George had a wide grin upon his face, "They call this chicken stir-fry," George said.

"This is good, where did you learn how to cook this?" Hermione asked.

"Well one day Fred and I went to muggle Chinese restaurant and we watched them make it, and it just stuck with me I guess," George explained.

"Stuck with you, George you're a great cook," Hermione complimented George.

"Thanks," George smiled.

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled back.

"So what are your plans tomorrow?" George asked.

"Well you mum is making me take the day off of work to go wedding shopping, then I'll come home and get ready for the party u," Hermione explained.

"Well I have to open the shop in the morning, you're lucky because you can stay in bed, but then dad wants us to go tux shopping, by the way I wanted to asked you, what color should my tux be for the wedding?" George asked.

"White if that okay?" Hermione asked meekly.

"Fine, but what about everything else we need colors in bowtie and excreta," George asked.

"Well yours can be purple and just alternate in between of purple and magenta," Hermione explained.

"Alright, well everything is set up then excepted for the extras, but we can worry about that later," George said as he took the plate to the sink and charmed the wash.

"Yes but not too later, it is in a couple of months," Hermione explained.

"I know love, don't get excited,"

"I know, I'm just on edge with this wedding stuff, and I just want it to be perfect, something that I'll always remember," Hermione said softly.

George walked up to her and took his arms and wrapped them around her, and looked onto her eyes.

"Love, our wedding is going to be perfect, because you're the perfect bride," George told Hermione as he pecked her lips of a light kiss.

"You're just saying that because you'll be my husband," Hermione said.

"Yes I am going to be your husband, but Hermione your perfect in everything, what would being a bride change that, you are going to be the perfect bride Hermione," George said softly.

To George with Hermione being the perfect bride everyone would agree, and that's the truth.

**Well there you have my readers… Like it or love it you know what to do go to that box below and review! PLEASE! WITH SUGAR ON TOP! Until next time, love ya!**

**P.S: The blurt'em outs take action next chapter! YAY!**


	14. Dresses and Blurt'em outs

**Sorry it took me so long on this chapter it was very hard to write I hope its okay, but I tried my best, so I hope you enjoy, well here's the next chapter happy reading, Love ya readers! plus thanks for the reviews, favorites and the follows!**

Ginny came through the floo, Hermione and George was in the kitchen enjoy their morning breakfast and their morning talks. Ginny called out to Hermione.

"Mione, where are you," Ginny called out as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"In the kitchen," Hermione yelled.

Ginny enter the kitchen. She found George and Hermione sitting at the table.

"Don't you have to open the shop, its seven thirty isn't it," Ginny said.

"Would you like a cup of tea, my dear sister," George greeted.

"Alright,"

Hermione laughed, she knew George was pulling her leg. But Hermione burst into a fit laughter of what George said next.

"Get it yourself," George said as Hermione laughed.

George got up from his set, and went over and gave Hermione a kiss.

"See you later love," George giving Hermione a kiss goodbye.

"Love you,"

"Love you too, Bye Ginny. "George said leaving the kitchen going to floo to the shop, Ginny mock waved at George and then she turned her attention to Hermione.

"Well you ready to go shopping," Ginny said excitedly.

"Yes, you guys are still coming to night aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, we were all talking about it last night," Ginny replied.

"That's good, let me go upstairs and get my bag and I'll be down," Hermione said walking out of the room.

Hermione hurried up the stairs and went into the bedroom the retrieve her beaded bag; there was a note on the bed, Hermione pick it up and opened it.

Love,

NO matter what dress you get, you'll still be the perfect bride, my bride.

Love always

George.

Hermione smiled at the note, she hurried down stairs and went to get Ginny, They went to the Floo, and yelled "Daigon Alley".

"Isn't Molly supposed to come with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mum was going to meet us there, because I don't think she can look at you and George in the same room right now after, you know," Ginny explained.

"You can't be serious, that's silly," Hermione laughed.

"Well you know mum, she thinks we still live in the times of Merlin," Ginny laughed.

Both Hermione and Ginny laughed all the way to the dress shop, when they reached to the shop. There was Molly and Lavender waiting for them outside of the shop. Both them had the expression "what's so funny," across their face. Ginny and Hermione sobered up on their laughing.

"Alright let's get started," Molly said entering the shop.

Lavender came up to Hermione and Ginny, wondering what was funny.

"What were you two laughing about?" Lavender asked.

"We'll tell you tonight," Hermione explained.

"Alright," Lavender replied as the three girls went into the dress shop.

The Girls enter into the shop after Molly had enter, Molly was at the counter and explaining about the wedding dress that they would need two bridesmaids dresses for each of the girls and a bridal gown. Lavender was first since she was getting married first, the seamstress found was wedding gown had the fur around the neck line and cuffs around the wrist, it had silver snowflakes sewed into the dress, it was really pretty. Then Hermione was next, Hermione searched through the book of dresses, she found a gown all white with layers, with a sweetheart design and had a purple sash around the waist, the veil had a crown with purple rhinestones around it the veil attached at the combs of the crown. Hermione fell in love with it, she was so excited about it, and she practically yelled that she wanted it.

"I want this one," Hermione said excitedly pointing at the page in the book of the dress she wanted.

"Very well Miss Granger," said the seamstress as she pointed her wand towards Hermione.

Within seconds Hermione was standing in the dress that she fell in love with, she really looked beautiful. Molly, Ginny, and Lavender were all standing there in awe; they couldn't believe how beautiful she was in the dress. Hermione was glowing within the dress it really brought out her eyes, her hair and her complexion. Molly walked over to Hermione and took her by the hands.

"Hermione, you'd make a beautiful bride," Molly told Hermione as she had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thank you," Hermione hugged molly.

Ginny got a cream color wedding gown with a gold sash, it would fit her red hair, with would darken it and bring out her green eyes, They got the brides maids dress, for lavenders' Ginny got red and Hermione got white dresses. For Hermione's Ginny got magenta and lavender got purple. For Ginny's Hermione got light green and Lavender got a somewhat dark shade then Hermione's. Everything was packed and handed to each of the girl's; Hermione went to get her bag, to pay. Molly had stopped her.

"George gave me money to pay for your dress, he wanted to get you you're something new," Molly explained.

"Oh, well I'm going to have to thank him when I see him," Hermione said.

After the girls left the shop with their packages, Hermione turn to face them.

"Are you guys still coming tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione calm down seven o'clock right?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"We'll be there; well I got to run, I promised Ron I'd meet him for lunch," Lavender said.

"How are you and Ron doing?" Ginny asked.

"We're good, but he just been distant since the wedding planning, well anyways got to go," Lavender said waving goodbye and skipping away.

Hermione and Ginny waved goodbye and they looked at each other and laughed. Ginny mockingly reacted what Lavender had said.

"He's been distant since the wedding planning," Ginny repeat trying to talk like lavender.

Hermione laughed. "I wonder why, she practically mad him sick for making it so soon," Hermione giggled.

"Is that why you and George were laughing that day?" Ginny asked.

"Yep," Hermione replied.

Ginny shook her head with a laugh. "Let's go and get these dresses home," Ginny said Grabbing Hermione's hand and apperated back to Hermione's house.

After Hermione returned home, she went to her study, where George made for her and put her dresses in the closet. Hermione knew that he wouldn't come in here to look for it; he rarely ever came into her study unless she was in here. Hermione made her way back down stairs and Ginny was still in the kitchen.

"So are you going to go eat lunch with George?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking about it," Hermione replied tapping her fingers off the table.

"Why don't you go do that and I'm going to go home and get these hidden and then I'm going to go see Harry at the Ministry to see if he would like to join me for lunch," Ginny told Hermione as she walked to the fire place to floo home.

"Alright see you later," Hermione said as she through the floo in for Ginny.

Ginny stepped through and yelled her designation as she disappeared through the green flames. Hermione took her bag off of the table and had her wand in her hand and apperated to the shop. Hermione was on the outside of the shop. The shop was actually busy, she didn't know if George could get away. Hermione walked inside and looked around for George, but he wasn't around in sight, she spotted Lee and she hurried to him before she lost the sight of him.

"Lee, Lee."

Lee turned around to the sound of the voice of how was calling him.

"Hey there Hermione, what can I do for you?" Lee asked.

"Where's George?"

"Well last time I knew he got frustrated and ran upstairs and slammed the door to the flat,"

"Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know he came out of the work room and just went up to the flat,"

"Alright I'll go check up on him, then." Hermione said making her way up to the flat.

Hermione access the stairs that lead to the shop. Hermione opened the door that leads you in to the flat; she slowly opened it, and quietly walked in. Hermione close the door somewhat loudly. Hermione walked to George's office it was closed, She knocked on his door softly.

"Whoever it is go away" George voice came through the door.

"George is me, Hermione, can I come in," she said through the door.

Hermione heard the door being unlock and George opened the door, grabbed Hermione by the wrist. And slowly guided her through the door way and brought her into the office before closing it and locking it again. George walked over to Hermione and grabbed her left hand and held it, he brought his fingers to her ring and started to play with the ring. Something was wrong with George he looked nervous and upset.

"Mione are you scared?" George looked into her eyes still playing with her ring.

"A little, nervous more likely, are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm scared out of my mind, wonder if I'm not a good husband or a good father," George said with tears in his eyes.

Hermione pulled George into a hug, and held him. "George I have that fear too, I don't know if I would be a good wife or a mother, everyone has that fear, but then I remember that you love me and I knew that I couldn't mess up these parts of being a wife and mother, George I love you that's what matters," Hermione continued to hold George in her arms.

"Thanks Mione, I love you too," George kissed her.

"Let's go get lunch eh?" Hermione asked.

"Plus take the rest of the day off and spent it with the love of my life," George smiled.

"Awe your sweet but we can't spend the whole day tonight is the party," Hermione reminded.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't continue after wards," George winked.

Hermione laughed, "You would love that, wouldn't you," She smiled.

George chuckled "You bet, so everyone coming?" George asked.

"Yes, everything is ready, but there something that I have to tell you about that Ginny mentioned to me, that your mum can't be in the same room with us together after that one day when you announced that we were trying to have a baby," Hermione told George trying to hold a laughed.

George lost it he laughed so hard, "What?"; "Really?" George asked laughing.

"Yes really," Hermione laughed.

"Come on let's get some lunch," George took Hermione's hand and lead her out of the flat.

They went down the stairs and exit into the shop, George motion that he was leaving and wasn't returning for the rest of the day. Lee Okayed George to go on ahead, That Him and Verity would take care of everything.

George and Hermione went to lunch and took a walk through that park and walked home, Hermione notice it was 6:45, everyone would be arriving in 15 minutes, Hermione hurried and got cleaned up and put on a new outfit, and Hermione hurried downstairs while George went upstairs to get cleaned up, Hermione got everything ready and she set up in the livingroom, 5 minutes to spare, she ran over the box that George brought home yesterday and put them on the tray, and set them on the coffee table so they would be seen.

Harry and Ginny came through the floo; Ginny was carrying a jug of butter beer, then seconds later Ron and Lavender stepped out of the floo, walked over to Harry and Ginny, Hermione came out of the kitchen. George came down the stairs buttoning the buttons of his vest.

"Hello everyone, make yourselves at home," Hermione told them leading them to the couch and chairs.

"Hey Hermione love what you've done to the place it's like you and George," Harry complemented about the house.

"Thanks Harry, it is our home, so what do you guys like to do, play games or tell jokes," Hermione explained.

"What's the surprise that George keeps talking about," Ron said.

"Well that could wait until later"

"Well if you want to know we could do it now," George interrupted as he looked over at Hermione and she nod.

"Alright, these are my new treats that we are making for the shop, but they haven't been tested yet so, we decide to let you all try, if you like; it won't hurt you it's just candy," George explained.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender all looked at each other and they took one, George stood with his fingers crossed and waited until it started when asked someone how they taste and then the fun began.

"So how do you guys like them?" George asked.

"I lost my virginity to Harry in my Seventh year," Ginny hurried and slapped her hand to her mouth.

"I use to picture Snape naked," Lavender squeak.

"I thought McGonagall was sexy," Ron blurted.

"I use to dream about Ginny naked," Harry looked scared as he blurted out his secret.

George and Hermione lost it, they couldn't handle it. They laughed so hard, George pulled Hermione into the Kitchen and gave her a kiss.

"I can't believe that they fell for it," George said excitedly.

"I know, well they know not to mess with the brains and prankster, when it comes to private information, about our lives," Hermione gave a mischief smirk.

"That's right, you will always lose with us," George smiled.

"Payback, what a shame," Hermione laughed and hugged George.

George and Hermione just laughed as they all blurted out for the next 15 minutes.

**Well there's the presenting of the blurt'em outs. I hope you enjoy, Like it or love it you know what to do, Please review! **


	15. Stay with me part 1

**WOW! 49 Reviews, 18 Favorites and 24 Follows for 14 Chapters around of applause! This story must be that good, well part of this story is about me my real life experience except for the marriage law thing! Plus Harry potter characters! George kind of reminds me of my husband Shaun and Fred it like my bestiest friend in a whole world Jacob. Well Jacob died before me and my husband started dating, they were kind of alike, and they both loved me, but I loved Jacob first, but he felt the same as well, but I didn't know until he died, Shaun my husband has loved me since I was 12 and he 15. But Shaun will always have my Heart and Jacob will always have my soul. I hope I could explained it for you; you understand it more in this chapter and at the end of this story! But it's not hear quite yet. So happy reading!**

A Few weeks have passed and Ron and Lavender's wedding is drawing near, Christmas as well. Hermione and Ginny was out Christmas shopping, Hermione felt a wave of nausea. Ginny looked at Hermione when she was reflecting a shade of green.

"Hermione, you don't look so good, are you okay?" Ginny asked concerned.

"All of a sudden I don't feel too good Gin," Hermione stated.

"Let's get you to the shop," Ginny said taking Hermione's arm and walking to the shop.

Ginny helped Hermione to the shop, it was cold and snowy. Ginny tried getting Hermione through the Christmas rush in Daigon Alley. Ginny finally got Hermione to the door of the shop. Hermione collapsed and she fainted. Ginny hurry to grab her, she was too dead of weight, that's when Ginny yelled for George.

"George, George, help its Hermione," Ginny yelled

George was at the counter talking with Ron and Harry, when he heard Ginny's cries. The three men ran to Ginny side seeing Hermione's head in Ginny's lap.

Harry was first to ask. "What happen, Ginny?"

"We were Christmas shopping and Hermione looked green all of a sudden, I asked her if she was alright and she said she didn't feel good, so I helped her here and that's when she fainted," Ginny explained.

George took Hermione in his arms and carried her bridal style up to the flat. Ron led first to the flat to open the door for George so he could get Hermione in the flat to lay her down, George took Hermione to the couch of the setting room, Ginny ran to the bathroom and got a wash cloth and wet it to put on Hermione's head, Then George ran back to the bathroom, and got a bottle and brought it out, went to Hermione's side and lift up her head and let Hermione breathe the waking salt. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and slowly looked around seeing George beside her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Love, you fainted, are you okay?"

Hermione felt the nausea return and this time it happened, she ran to the bathroom George was close behind her, she bend down to the toilet while he hurried and grabbed her hair as she let loses. Hermione got sick quickly, when she thought she was done, she started back up again. When she finished George helped her get cleaned up, and took her back out into the setting room. George needed Ginny help.

"Ginny go home to the burrows and go into the medicine cabinet, and get the pregnancy potion," George whispered to Ginny.

"What?" Ginny asked shockingly.

"Ginny just go," George said impatiently.

Ginny apperated without another word said. George helped Hermione to the couch and she lay on his lap. Ron and Harry were sitting in opposite chairs in the sitting room, from the far corner their stood Fred. Hermione looked over at him and smiled. George had seen her look at Fred. He was glad that Fred was here for her; he knew that Fred had always been protected of Hermione. Fred walked over to her and harry was shock to see him walking over to Hermione. Hermione went to sit up but his ghostly hand held her down.

"Stay put, sweetheart, we got get you taken care of here first," Fred sooth. Hermione nodded and she lay back down in George's lap.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on; why I can see Fred!" Harry piped.

"Later mate," Ron responds.

Ginny Pop into the sitting room of the flat with the potion, George gentle sat up Hermione and went over to Ginny.

"So how do we do this?" George asked.

"She has to put five drops on her tongue and wait five days and if she pregnant she will glow a bright light," Ginny explained.

"Well it let us know about the sex of the baby?" Ron asked.

"Now that's the wonders of magic and potions, whatever the baby is she'll either glow bright pink or blue," Ginny explained once more.

"So you ready Hermione?" she asks.

Fred sat beside Hermione and put a hand on her hand to let her know it was okay to do it and it was safe.

"I guess,"

Ginny dropped 5 drops on her tongue, and then went over to the calendar today was the 19 so in 5 days would be Christmas Eve. She went back over to the group and confirms her findings. Everyone stood impatiently of the date they would know.

"Well it will be known this time," (Ginny looked at the clock, it read 5:30pm) 5:30 on Christmas Eve that if Hermione's pregnant," Ginny said.

"That's during the rehearsal of Lavender and I wedding, Wow I love to see mum's face," Stated Ron.

George and Hermione looked at each other nervously; thinking how Molly would react about the news if Hermione was pregnant. Ginny, Ron and Harry decided to go home there wasn't much for them to do right now. They left George and Hermione alone in the flat. Hermione got up, and she decided to go home as well.

"George I'm going to head home and lay down for a while," Hermione said.

"You want me to bring something home?"

"If you like,"

Hermione had tears in her eyes, she was scared. A million thoughts were going through her head, how would his family take it? Would she be a good mother? Thoughts and Questions just swam through. George notices the tears and the worry in her eyes. He went over to her and held her.

"It's going to be alright, love"

"Wonder if your family won't accept this, or would I even be a good mother; George I'm scared,"

"I know love; I'm scared too, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you, Hermione. Our child is going to love you, really if you look at it; it already does because this child choose you, you to become its mother and I wouldn't have it any other way." George wiped her tears away.

"Oh George," Hermione cried as she hugged him tighter.

"Go home I'll be there in a little while, okay," George told Hermione giving her a kiss. Hermione nodded.

Hermione floo to the house and went to her room and went too laid down, Then a glow shine through the door, here it was Fred; he came back to watch her while George was still at the shop. Fred walked over to the chair that sat next to Hermione's bed. He sat down and Hermione felt him there, "Fred" She whispered. Fred stroked her hair.

"Sleep sweetheart, I'm here" Fred whispered.

"Don't leave me," she whispered sleepily.

"Never," Fred said softly.

"Stay with me,"

"Always,"

Hermione fell asleep with Fred's loving touch, even though she loves George every much, knowing someone else had love for her made her feel safe, George was her heart and Fred was her soul. Hermione was a sleep peacefully.

**Tear jerker I know, I had a hard time writing that so I hope I did it okay, I hope you enjoy, Like it or love it you know what to do, Please Review!**

e...


	16. Stay with me part 2

**Thank you for all the review the favs, and follows, well here's the next chapter that you all have been itching to read! I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!**

Fred watched Hermione sleep, He missed watching her sleep. When Hermione first stayed at the burrows after the qudditch cup, she would fall asleep with a book on her chest at night on the couch. He would watch her for hours, as she slept. He would think of how beautiful she was, now as today she still was. George came home, Fred heard him down stairs.

Fred stood up and went over and bent down and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I'll always be here for you, Mione; I love you," Fred whispered right before he vanished.

George enter the kitchen with dinner, and sat it down on the table, He made his way to the stairs and went up to check up on Hermione. As he opened the door he saw Fred vanished and Hermione sleeping, George smiled at the thought that Fred had come to stay with her even though he was a ghost. George made his way to the bed, they moonlight had touched her face, he drift his fingers down her cheeks. Hermione shifted and open her eyes. She saw George sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Hermione said softly.

"Hey; how are you feeling?" George asked.

"Little better, u?" Hermione asked. She was worried of how George is taking this.

"I'm good, anxious more likely,"

"I know the feeling; it's just a matter of days now,"

"Yes, well are you hungry,"

"Starving,"

"I brought home so soup if that's okay,"

"Great," Hermione said as they made their way down to the kitchen to eat.

Meanwhile at the burrows, Ron and Harry went up to his room. Ron shut the door and sat down on the bed. Ron was waiting for Harry to ask about Fred. Harry was curious why he could see Fred. He knew George, Hermione and Ron could see him as well. But Ginny couldn't, she didn't even acknowledge that Fred was there. But Harry had to get answers, and right now Ron was his only help.

"So how do you feel about Hermione becoming a mother?" Harry asked Ron as started to conversation about Fred.

"I'm scared for her actually," Ron replied.

"Why?"

"Don't you know who the father is, really Harry; that's going to be George's "the prankster," Child,"

"Ron the child could follow Hermione you know,"

"I know but the Weasley genes are strong, it could follow George,"

"I guess, so can you tell me why I can see Fred?"

"Well you see Harry, you have seen death and so have I , George, and Hermione of course, the war and before for you, Hermione , George, you and I can see Fred is because we were around him at the time when he died, but not actually around him more like near him, Hermione can feel Fred. He loves Hermione very much, even before he died, He's here until he knows that she will be always taken care of," Ron explained.

"Okay I can understand that, but what do you mean Fred loves Hermione, even before he died, did you know?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Harry I didn't know until I saw Fred in Hermione's house when I went to apologizes to her one day, I saw Fred standing there, so the explained what Lupin told them,"

"Lupin, Ron did they talk to Lupin?"

"Yes, even Sirius too,"

"He's even came to Hermione and they have talked I guess, of what George told me,"

"Oh, but why Fred won't move on, why does Hermione's Future is holding him back, don't he trust George?"

"I don't know Harry, but I think it's because He loved her so much in life and never got to do anything about it, because she was helping you and he respect that. So he thought it was best to wait until everything was over, He was going to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend, after the war, but he didn't get too,"

"It was my fault, I never let Fred get to see his chance at love, and I had to hog Hermione, that's my fault,"

"NO it's not Harry," a voice entered.

Fred Weasley stood in the middle of Ron's room. Harry and Ron looked at the transparent Fred.

"Bloody Hell Fred, scare a man why don't you," Ron jumped.

"Jumpy there little brother," Fred disappeared and reappeared again but this time behind Ron and jumped boo. "BOO" Fred somewhat shout.

"Still pranking Fred?" Harry asked.

"You would know; The-boy-who-lived," Fred laughed.

"I'm so sorry Fred; I'm truly am, that you never got your chance with Hermione," Harry apologized.

"Hey it's fine, She with George and he loves her, but I will always love her and be with her, she was the last person on my mind when I passed and she will always will be, but one day I'll get my chance, in time, Harry even though when you're gone, you're love for someone never dies it will always remain, like you're mum and dad the love for you they still carry," Fred told Harry as he tried not to make him blame his self for what happened.

"Thanks Fred," Harry nodded.

"Well I'm going to go, I have to take care of something, my time here is closing in short, I'll you two later," Fred said before he vanished.

Fred was gone; Ginny came walking into Ron's room. Wondering what they were talking about. She sat on the bed in between Ron and Harry.

"So what you two talking about?" Ginny asked.

"If you only knew," Ron said as he got up and walk out of the room.

Ginny gave Harry a puzzled look. "What's he talking about?" She asked puzzled.

"Nargles,"

"What is that?"

"Beats me,"

Few days have passed and today is the rehearsal of Ron and Lavender's Wedding, Hermione got up from her nap and George was at the shop, He would meet her at the burrows at five, Hermione hasn't still been filling well, but nothing's happen yet but they still had to 5:30 today to know the results.

Hermione went and got her shower, and came out into the bedroom and walked to the closet, and got out a black velvet dress, that George bought her for the occasion and black velvet flats, Hermione went back into the bathroom and put her hair into a twist with curls at the side of her face. She placed some makeup on and got her mother's pearls, earrings and necklace. She took one more glanced at the mirror to make sure everything was perfect and slipped into her flats and went downstairs.

Fred was waiting for her, he promised George that he would make sure she got their okay, as he sat in the livingroom Hermione came downstairs; Fred couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Hermione seen Fred sitting with his mouth opened, she twirled.

"You like?" Hermione asked as she twirled.

"Wow Hermione you look beautiful,"

"Thank you, Fred,"

"Well you ready to go, it's after 5 and you're supposed to meet George there at 5," Fred reminded Hermione.

"I know, I'm ready,"

Fred took Hermione to the fire place and made sure she got in, He smiled.

"See you soon,"

"See ya, the burrows," Hermione shout.

Hermione stepped out of the floo in the burrows George was standing there waiting, he seen Hermione come out of the fireplace and did a cleaning charm on her to take the dust and smoke off of her.

"Hermione, you look so beautiful," George greeted when he kissed her.

"Thank you, you look very handsome," Hermione kissed him back.

"Let get this show on the road, shall we," George held out his arm for Hermione to take. Hermione kindly took his arm and they walked out to the garden it was charmed to be warm even though it was cold outside.

Hermione and George entered when Ron, Harry and Ginny come running up to them. Hermione knew why, but it was getting never ending. But Ginny asked anyways.

"So anything yet," Ginny asked.

"No not yet," George replied.

So everyone scampered back to their seats, George and Hermione took their seat as Molly got up to talk.

"Today we celebrated this day of the last day of Ron and Lavender's freedom before getting married, so I want everyone to be on your best behavior, and no fighting, and enjoy yourselves.," Molly spoke.

The dinner was severed it was Molly's best shepherd's pie and all kinds of food and treats. The bridal party, had tons of food and wine, Hermione saw the wine and transfigured it into water, because if she was pregnant it wouldn't be healthy to drink it, George saw how she changed the wine into water and he was proud that even though they wasn't sure yet she still was caution about it. Within the dinner, Hermione stared to glow pink, George seen the glow. His eyes got big.

"Hermione, Pink," was all George said.

"Hermione looked down at herself, She was glowing pink, that meant Girl, Hermione looks at George, George couldn't hold it anymore, He jumps and engulfed her into his arms, and kissed her and they cried.

Ginny looked over and seen pink glow around Hermione, she got Ron and Harry's attention to look at Hermione and they saw it too, they had smiles on their faces. Ginny jumps out of her set and runs to George and Hermione screaming.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT," Ginny excitedly screamed.

"Who is?" Lavender asked.

"Me," Ginny replied.

"Who's having a baby?" Lavender asked.

"Hermione is," Ginny smiled.

Molly Heard everything and saw George and Hermione hugging and had tears of joy, and Hermione glowing pink, Lavender's voice made her snapped.

"WHAT?" Lavender practically screamed

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY," Molly snapped.

George heard his name and he and Hermione froze, here it comes the biggest stupefy in history.

George gulps at his mother's voice and looks at Hermione. "Stay with me," He whispered as she held tightly to his arm.

Hey it was bound to happen.

**LOL! Well that was the chapter you been itching to read, Like it or love it your choice, please review until next time! Love ya readers!**


	17. Not a Mistake

**Thank you for the reviews; sorry I didn't get this chapter up right away had a little trouble with it , but I hope it okay, well I hope you all enjoy it, Happy Reading!**

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Molly questioned.

"Molly, George and Hermione are adults, you can't go yelling at them, they both have jobs, they have a home and they are stable," Arthur said calmly.

"Arthur they are young, George is only 20 and Hermione is 19 their too young to have a child,"

"Molly we were younger when you had bill, and we were about their age when we had Charlie,"

George could take his parents arguing about him and Hermione. They were of age and they were getting married, and what went on, it's really none of his mother's business.

"Alright enough, This is Hermione and I lives, we are getting married, what's the big deal going out a little order, at least we were engaged before Hermione got pregnant, and I don't see the problem is, I'm happy, Hermione's happy, that's all that matter," George spoke.

"George, I don't want you and Hermione ruining your lives so quickly," Molly said gently.

"Molly, George and I aren't ruining our lives were not children," Hermione stated.

"It's a mistake and you know it," Molly stated.

"I see, well if this baby's a mistake, well I am too," Hermione said with tears as she walked away.

George just heard what was said between his mother and Hermione, George started into a run after Hermione, she was walking so fast, he wonder how girls could walk so fast when their mad or upset.

"Hermione, Love stop," George pleaded.

"Why our daughter and I aren't good enough for you," Hermione snapped.

"Don't I get a say in that, that's my decision not my mum's,"

"Well what's our decision, what your say in this?"

"Hermione you know I don't think you and the baby are a mistake, you know that,"

"Everyone else thinks it; I guess you should start thinking it as well,"

"Hey now that's not fair Hermione, using everyone against me,"

Is it now, not fair?"

"Yes it's not,"

Hermione and George were angry and had tears, Hermione couldn't take it anymore; She looked up at George, and told him goodbye.

"Goodbye," Hermione said and apperated away.

George was shock of what just happen, he fell to his knees and cried. George cried his heart out, he lost her, he lost the woman he loved, and it was all because of his mother. George got up and everyone was watching; George walked over to his mum.

"Thanks for losing the love of my life and my daughter, you know what mum, stay out of my life," George apperated out of the burrows.

Leaving Molly shocked and crying.

Hermione apperated to her bedroom, she fell to her bed and it smelled like George, Cinnamon and musk, and she just broke down and cried. Fred appeared in front of Hermione. She looked up at him.

"Fred what am I going to do, I lost him," Hermione sobbed.

Fred shook his head. "No love you didn't lose him; George thinks he lost you, he actually told mum to stay out of his life," Fred told Hermione as he comfort her.

"Really,"

"Yes, He really loves you, you know,"

"I know I love him too, but I can't fix it now,"

"Of course you can, the brightest witch of her age, thinks she can't fix this, my; what a shock," Fred said jokingly.

"Not funny Fred,"

"Sorry, why don't you go talk to him?"

"I can't; He probably hates me,"

"I doubt that Hermione, George loves you,"

"I know, but I can't not right now,"

"I understand, if you need anything I'll be here just call," Fred said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled through her tears.

Fred left and checked on George. George was at the shop in his office, Fred come floating on in. George sat at his desk, tear stained face looking out his window, and he looked much crushed.

"Hey George," Fred greeted.

"Not in the mood for a joke or a prank Fred," George said harshly.

"Hey no need to be pissed, George,"

"Fred I'm not in the mood,"

"Alright, I guess you don't want to know about Hermione then,"

"What that she leaving me, I already got that covered,"

"NO she not leaving you, git,"

"Then what,"

"I know she wants to see you, but not right now because she knows what she did was wrong and can't face you right now,"

"What about the baby?"

"I guess, she keeping it, but I don't know you're going to have to talk to her?"

"When,"

"When she's ready I guess,"

"When she ready," George said with a scarcastic sadden mood.

"HEY! I understand what happen is hurting you too, but think about what she going through; she's carrying the child,"

"I guess you're right, I'll give her a few days, but that's not going to be easy for me," George said as he wiped his tears off of his face.

"I know, it wouldn't be for me either," Fred muttered.

Hermione sat in her kitchen with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavender. They came as soon as they could because they knew she was going to need someone to help her get through this.

"Hermione you know we all don't feel that way," Ginny said.

"I know, I can't believe I treat George the way I did, I'm terrible," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione sweetie, its hormones," Lavender cuts in. Ginny and Hermione looked at one another and tried to stop a giggle.

"Lavender, I'm no expert on women but I don't think, hormones don't come until the second trimester of the pregnancy, same as cravings," Harry explained.

"Oh you know what I meant," Lavender waved her hand.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry looked among themselves, and just shrugged at Lavender's reply.

"Do you think George will ever talk to you again?" Ron asked.

"I don't know?" Hermione put her head down and started to cry as she played with her ring.

Ginny got up and went over to Hermione and hugged her, she was really taking this hard. Ginny felt sorry for her, of what's happening between Hermione and George. Lavender came over with a glass of water for Hermione.

"So if George doesn't talk to you are you going to get rid of the baby?" Ron asked.

"RON!" Ginny, Lavender, and Harry shouted.

"What! it was just a question," Ron said softly.

George couldn't handle the fact that he had to wait for her, He need to talk to her, and he need to do it now, He apperated back to the house that he shared with Hermione. George walked into the kitchen and seen Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavender, sitting at the table. George walked in. Hermione looked up, her eyes were red and puffy, she made eye contact with George, His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks had tear markings. George shuffled his feet.

"Can I please talk to Hermione alone?" George asked.

Everyone got up from the table and left and said their goodbyes and good lucks, after everyone left. George came over to the table and sat near Hermione.

"George," Hermione started to speak but George cut her off.

"Hermione I want to know why you would think that I thought this, us would be a mistake?" George asked tears stinging his eyes.

"I don't know I guess I let the though get to my head, I'm sorry George, I'm so sorry," Hermione sobbed.

"I'm sorry too Hermione; for letting you think like that, but it's not true, we're not a mistake," George said as he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop him from crying.

"I know,"

"But there one mistake about us though,"

"What's that," Hermione said as she started to get teary eyed again like she was going to cry her heart out.

George stood up and went over to Hermione and held out his hand. Hermione looked up at him confused. But she took his hand and he helped her up.

"I want to look at you when I say this," George told Hermione as he held her hand.

What is it?" she asked.

"Hermione, the one thing I think is a mistake about us is, that I didn't get to fall in love with you before the law, I loved you, but the law had to show me how much i loved you and that was the mistake that I didn't get to do it on my own, but everything that we have share, and everything we made through this relationship is not a mistake, you're not a mistake and our daughter isn't a mistake, I love you Hermione, and a Law can't change that, only we can and I'm not changing that for a very long time,"

"Oh George," Hermione cried in his chest as she hugged him tightly.

George held her tight as he cried; He wasn't going to let her go now or anytime soon. He loved her very much and he didn't care what his family thought about her and the baby; but he knew that he wanted this, he wants a family with Hermione and that's what counts and deep down in both of their hearts they knew that this love and joy that they both help create wasn't a mistake, the only mistake was that they didn't get to do it this right now, a lot sooner.

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, Like it or love it you know what to do, Please review, love ya readers until next time!**


	18. Christmas, Fred's pre goodbye, Wedding!

**I'm glad you enjoy the last chapter, but I have to warn you on this chapter, TISSUES are going to be needed! Well here's the next chapter!**

Today was Christmas morning and Ron's wedding which was held this evening, it was a shame that there had to be a fight going on during the holidays, But Molly was way out of line last night deciding their future for them. George sat in bed thinking about the fight of last night. He shook his head from the thought, and watched Hermione that was sleeping next to him, the glooming day shining through the window cast a shadow upon the room, Hermione was peaceful while she slept it left him breathless as he watched her, Hermione started to stir from her sleep. She opened her eyes and caught George staring at her.

"Morning George,"

"Morning Mione; Happy Christmas, "giving her a kiss.

"Happy Christmas to you, George," She responded to the kiss.

"Was that my present," George pouted.

"But you kissed me first," Hermione said sleepily.

"But you finished it," George said as he captured her lips once more. Hermione laughed into the kiss.

"So George ready to open you're gift now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, let's go," George said as he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Hermione was amazed how a grown man can be so excited about Christmas. She made her way down into the livingroom where George had a gift in his hand the box had holes in it, she looked at him odd.

"George what's this?"

"Well it your Christmas gift from me, love,"

"What is it?"

"Well why don't you come over and take a set and find out,"

Hermione walked over to where George sat and she took a seat next to him, He handed her the box, she opened the box and inside was a baby kitten.

"Awe George a kitten,"

"Well since you lost Crookshanks during the war, I thought you would like another cat, she also keezle also but she white,"

"She's adorable George thank you,"

"Well what are you going name her?"

Hermione looked at the kitten she was white with silver eyes, she was beautiful, she thought the perfect name for her.

"Snowflake,"

"That's a great name for her, it fit her,"

You want to be Snowflake, little girl?" Hermione asked the kitten. The kitten gave a lovely purr.

"Well snowflake it is," George announced. Hermione giggle.

Hermione let the kitten on the floor to get use to the place and let her take in the surroundings. Hermione got up and got George's present, it was a long flat box, she handed the gift to George. He took the gift from her, and he opened it, the was a suit jacket, that has gold W pin on it, with topaz sunburst gems in it, it make it look like it was a firework of the W on his jacket. George loved it, it look like the W that him and Fred left when they left Hogwarts.

"Hermione how did you get it to look like that, I mean it's the W that Fred and I made when we left Hogwarts,"

"Well I had it made that way, I though you would like it with the memory of Fred along with it,"

"I love it Hermione, thank you," George gave her a kiss.

The Floo went off, there walked in Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Happy Christmas," they chorused. They walked out of the fireplace.

"Happy Christmas," George and Hermione sang.

They all exchange gifts, Hermione got a book from Harry; Ginny got Hermione a photo album with all of them from Hogwarts even George and Fred in the album, Hermione was looking at the photo album Fred was on his one knee in front of Hermione and holding her hand at the D.A meeting, He was begging her not to write to his mother, Hermione smiled at the Memory and touch the picture of her and Fred. George seen Hermione had tears in her eyes, and he took her into a hug.

"Oh love, I know," George said as Hermione began to cry.

"It hurts to know, that this the first Christmas without him," Hermione sobbed into George's chest. Everyone down cast their heads, know what she said was true.

"I'm here sweetheart," a Voice came out of now where, Fred appeared in front of Hermione. Ginny actually got to see Fred. She had tears in her eyes since she got to see Fred for the first time since his death, Ginny fell to the floor in front of him and he went to her level. She stared at him with tears coming down her face, Fred cold hand crest Ginny face, she felt the cold but she didn't care.

"Fred," Ginny said softly.

"Yes, it me Ginny," Fred said still touching her face.

"I've missed you so much," She flung herself to him as she felt coldness.

"I've missed you too, little one," Fred returned the somewhat hug.

"How long are you her for?" Ginny asked.

"Not long, but I'm here for Hermione, then when that's through I won't be returning," Fred told Ginny Gently.

"Why? Why Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well Ginny when I was a live, I loved Hermione every much and I never got to do anything about it, so as soon as she and George are married I'm gone, I won't be back," Fred said trying not to upset her.

"I understand, I love you Fred,"

"I love you too, Gin,"

Fred gave her a kiss on the forehead and helped her to Harry as she cried. Fred turned to Hermione that was still crying from the moment between Him and Ginny, really everyone was, there wasn't a dry eye sitting there, Fred held out his hand for Hermione to take, he looks over at George with pleading eyes and asked him if he can let Hermione come with him. George nodded. Hermione took Fred's hand and they vanished, Fred took her to the Garden of the burrows. They both sat down. Hermione broke the silences between them.

"How long?" She asked.

"A month, Hermione listen this won't be the last time you'll see me,"

Hermione was shocked. "What?"

Hermione I'll always see you and you'll see me,"

"When, where?" She asked.

"In Here," He pointed to her head. "And in there," as he pointed to her heart.

"Why?"

"I love you, Hermione, not even death can change that, but Hermione it's only for a short time, in time you'll be with me,"

"George,"

"Not for a while a long while,"

"Will I see my children grow?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, you will, but when you come to heaven only soul mates stay together,"

"You and I are soul mates,"

"Yes sweetheart, that's why I trusted George to take care of you, because I know he can give you love that I wish I could give you, But I always love you know, but here is your Christmas gift," Fred said handling a gift to her.

"I didn't get you a gift,"

"Hey you being here with me is enough, open it,"

Hermione opened a small box it had a heart shape locket in it, Hermione opened the locket in side there was a picture of them in it, and on the back of the locket said "Soul mates". Hermione delicate fingers touched the ingraved of the words, her heart broke.

"Thank you Fred, I love it,"

"I had it made a long time ago, I was going to give it to you for our first Christmas if we got together, but I guess this it the right time since we would never have that," Fred said. Hermione nod as she understood what he meant.

"So is this goodbye then?" Hermione asked.

"Well something like that, but not yet, but I won't be back until you and George get married but that would be my good bye, but since we're alone, you can tell me, things now instead of everyone being around." Fred told her as he took her hand.

"Well I did have a crush on you in my fourth year," she cried a laugh.

Fred chuckled, "I thought so,"

"How did you know?"

"Well the way you always looked at me, it made my heart burst because, I liked you as well at the time,"

"Why didn't you asked me to the ball then,"

"I though you wouldn't go with someone like me and I though you liked Ron, so I didn't bothered."

"That ship sailed a long time ago, Fred do you think if you were a live, do you think we would be together?"

"I don't know; if I could come up with the courage to ask you, and hoping that you would accept, if you accept, what do you think would have happened?"

"Honestly I wouldn't know, well that time frame is gone don't you think," Hermione spoke sadly.

"Yes," Fred said sadly.

Hermione knew now, She loved Fred with all her soul, and he loved her with all his soul that's why they were made soul mates. So she said that she never though she would be able to get the chance to ever say it. So Hermione walked up to Fred and hugged him.

"I love you Fred,"

"I love you too, Hermione,"

"Always,"

"Always,"

Fred held her for a while. He knew the wedding was soon, He looked into Hermione's eyes and told her everything and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and innocent.

"Let's go I need to get you back, Ron's wedding will be in a while,"

"Alright, I'll miss you,"

"Remember where I told you where I will always be,"

"My mind and in heart,"

"Forever,"

"Forever,"

Fred brought Hermione back to the house, and then he vanished, George, Ginny, Ron and Harry, was sitting there waiting for her to return. Ron came up to her.

"You never open my gift," Ron sheepishly told Hermione and she laughed.

"Oh Ron," Hermione opened her gift from him and it was a new Journal and Quills with gold tips. "Thank you Ron," Hermione said sweetly.

George came up to Hermione and kissed her. "You alright love,"

"Never better George, Never better," as she touched her locket.

George seen the locket, he smiled that she had the locket that Fred bought for her years ago, He was still surprised that he still had faith that she would accept it, and she did.

"I see he gave you the locket," George said.

"You knew about it?"

"Of course I did, I helped him pick it out,"

"Awe that was sweet of you, to help Fred in the time of need," Hermione teased.

"Hey, I tell you it was hell, he was so picky, and nothing was perfect for you,"

Hermione laughed and kissed George and held him.

It was time to get ready for Ron and Lavender's wedding. When they arrived at the Wedding everyone was taking their places and Ron and Lavender was exchanging their vows, it was a nice ceremony, Hermione was happy for Ron, even though things never worked out for them she was glad he was still one of her best friend. Molly never spoke to Hermione or George that day, Ginny had to give them their Christmas gifts From Her and Arthur, Arthur spoke to them. But Ron told his mum not to start anything on his wedding Day so she never said a thing, Hermione went outside of the tent and stared at the stars knowing Fred was the bright one smiling down on them, George came out of the tent and walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

"You think Fred's up there celebrating with Prongs, Sirius, Lupin, and the rest of them play pranks on each other,"

"Of course, he's with the best up there,"

"Happy Christmas Love,"

"Happy Christmas George,"

And they both watched the stars in the winter night shining brightly as the moon as their light. Hermione held her locket.

"Happy Christmas Fred, and Always," Hermione thought.

**Well there you have it I cried writing this, LOL! Listening to a sad song while you write is a touching feeling, but anyways Like it or love it, you know what to do, please review, until next time readers, love ya!**


	19. Apologies

**Sorry this chapter took me awhile, Had a little block, but I hope it's okay, well here it is the next chapter Happy Reading!**

A Month has passed from Ron and lavender's wedding, Hermione and George's wedding was drawling near. There was still no word or apology from Molly from that Christmas Eve night, but Hermione was worried about the ordeal, but George told her not to worry about it. Hermione came home from work, she need to relax from the headache that had occurred from the stress of the day, three meetings in one day, about some muggles. She kicked off her heels and relaxed on the couched. Then Jewels her office owl came tapping at the window, with some files that she must have left at the office. Hermione got up from the couch and went to the window and took the files from jewel, and she gave her a treat and Jewel's flew away. Hermione drop the files on to the end table. George appeared through the floo.

"Mione; why are you home so early?" George asked.

"I have a headache, plus I don't feel very well," Hermione explained why she was home.

"Why Fred getting on your nerves," George teased.

"No I haven't seen or heard from him since Christmas," Hermione frowned.

"I wondered what he's been up too."

"I haven't got slightest clue, maybe pulling pranks on the heavens above," Hermione laughed.

George laughed at Hermione statement of Fred, "I bet he is, you want to go lay down,"

"Yes, wait George what you doing home?" Hermione asked.

"Well I took the rest of the day off,"

"Why?"

"Well I was trying to do some things and got frustrated and Lee said that he would cover for me,"

"You should have told me I would have went in for you,"

"Mione, you need to slow down, I got it cover; you need to rest,"

"George I'm pregnant, not dying,"

"I know you're not dying, I just think you just need to take it easy until the little one comes, then you can run around like the mad successful woman you are," As George kissed her forehead.

"Fine," she said tiredly.

George picked Hermione up bridal style and took her upstairs to bed; He laid her down gentle, and brought the covers up to her chin as she peacefully fell asleep. George crept out of the bedroom and went down back downstairs and looked over the letter that he received earlier today, that's why he was so frustrated and had to leave his mum wanted to talk to him and Hermione, but she wasn't going, he was. It wasn't going to repeat like last time between him and Hermione. George left for the burrows, he apperated into the kitchen, where he seen everyone sitting at the table.

"I didn't need an audience, I would have brought a show," George said sarcastically.

"Where's Hermione?" His father asked ignoring his son outburst.

"Hermione has a headache, and she's sleeping right now, I didn't tell her about the letter," George explained to his dad about Hermione's where a bouts.

"I see," Arthur said.

"George, why didn't you tell Hermione about the letter?" Percy asked.

"Why? And almost losing her like I did the last time no thanks," George said angrily.

"George you know we didn't agree of what Mum said," Ginny stated.

Molly walks into the kitchen and looks at George, and he looks at her and then looks away. Molly walks up to George and reaches out to him, by taking his hand into hers.

"George please look at me?" molly asked.

George slowly turns and looks at his mother, she see the tears burning his eyes.

"George dear, I need to know why you don't think this isn't a mistake,"

"I don't mum, Hermione brought me to how I once was, and it felt like peace. Like Fred never left and that he was still here, she became my friend, and when this marriage law come about, and when I was paired with her, I was never so happy in my life, Mum Hermione makes me happy. I was able to laugh again with her, I know I'll never be her soul mate but I know that I have her heart and that's all I need. The baby is a miracle to me, because she was made out of happiness and love and a piece of me that was once gone, is now whole again, because I know that is new life is part of me and I feel love and I'm happy," George explained as he cried.

Molly had tears in her eyes this is what she wanted to hear from her son, she smiled through her own tears. She pulls George into a hug.

"That's what I wanted to hear George," Molly said.

George looks at his mum in confusion, "What?"

"George, I'm sorry of the things I said, I just wanted to know you wasn't forgetting Fred feelings for Hermione, and Yes I knew Fred loved her. I see now you do respect his feelings and I'm happy for you and Hermione, I'm so sorry," Molly said

"How could you think that, I knew Fred loved her, I was even there when he even confess it, Fred is Hermione's soul mate and I respect that," George said.

"Why don't you go get Hermione and we'll all have a nice family dinner,"

"Alright; see you in a bit," George said as he apperated home.

When George landed in the livingroom, he turned to see Hermione sitting on the couch. She looked at him and wondered where he gone.

"George, where did you go?" Hermione asked.

"I got a letter saying that I was wanted at the burrows,"

"Why? What happen," Hermione asked worriedly.

"Nothing, mum wanted to apologizes and she wants us to come over for dinner tonight,"

"She did, what did she say?"

"Well she wanted to know why I didn't think you and the was a mistake and I told her, and she apologized,"

"Really, so everything okay now,"

"Yes, well you ready to go,"

"Sure,"

They floo to the burrows where Molly was there waiting for them, Molly went up to Hermione.

"Hermione I'm sorry for the things I've said, I just didn't want you to forget F-, Hermione cuts Molly off.

"Molly I could never forget Fred, I love Fred as much as I love George, I could never forget neither of them, they've taught me so much, I learned to let my hair down and enjoy life, and I have learned," Hermione said.

Molly smiled and took Hermione into a hug. Then Molly relaxed and took Hermione to the dinner table and served her a plate for two, Hermione smiles at Molly as she went over to a chair at the other side of the table, and Hermione looks at George and leans in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you,"

"For,"

"Making everything better,"

"You're Welcome,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"George?"

"Yes, Mione,"

"Does she think I'm going to eat all of this," Hermione pointed to her plate.

George looks over to her plate, and it had a lot of potatoes, carrots and roast. He looks back at Hermione and shakes his head and laughs at his mum antics.

**Well there you go, I hope you enjoy, Thanks for all the reviews, like it or love it, please review! **


	20. Goodbye, my Love

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update there's been a family situation that need to be taking care of , but it's fix now, But after this Chapter, there's only two more left. But I'm working on a Fredmione fic… The name is going to be called, "TO FIX YOU" which it will be up in a couple of Days still working in the first Chapter. Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy Happy Reading! :)**

Hermione was getting the wedding into swing; the wedding was tomorrow. She was exhausted with all the planning, working and with the pregnancy. The floral shop got the flowers wrong and the arrangements. Hermione was at her breaking point; she just sat there and cries. George tried what he could, but he wasn't good about things, really who is. That's why weddings were always hectic and a wreck by time before the bride and groom get married. Hermione just threw the planning book.

"How am I going to get this right, I want everything to be perfect," Hermione whined.

George enters the kitchen he saw the planner on the floor, like a 3 feet away from the kitchen table. He picked up the planner and walked to the table and sat it down. Hermione looked up to see George. He walked over to her, and got down on his knees to her level.

"I never known of Hermione Granger giving up," George explained.

"Well you George Weasley were misinformed," Hermione huffed.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, and looked into her eyes.

"Well the Hermione Granger that I know once told me that; you should never give up, because you never know what you might find or learn,"

Hermione gigged. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, and if it wasn't for your words of wisdom Fred and I wouldn't of found the shop, or realized that that crook was robbing us out of our money if it wasn't for you,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, now don't give up," George tapped her nose softly.

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

Hermione took her cup of tea and took it the sink. "Are Ron and Harry taking you out tonight?"

"Yes, But I promise I won't drink,"

"You can drink butter beer,"

"Nope, I promise I wouldn't drink since you're pregnant,"

"You're so sweet," Hermione pinched his cheek. "But you don't have to; it is your last night to party as a free man.

"No I promised; so what are you girls doing tonight?"

"Well Luna is coming in from Hogwarts today, so Neville will be at your party. Ginny and Lavender are bring Luna here and we're going to watch movies, and play games,"

"Boring,"

"Well that's what you get to do when you're pregnant,"

"I know I'm just joking love, well I got to go and meet Ron and Harry at the Burrows, see you tomorrow,"

"I'll be the one in White,"

"I'll be the one in a suit, love you," George kissed her cheek.

"Love you too,"

George went through the floo network to the burrows. Hermione picked up the planner and finished the little touches before the girls came over. She went to over to the table and sat down. She opened the planner and began to work.

"There that beautiful bride," Fred stood there in front of her.

He looked alive; Hermione went over to him and touched him. He felt real, like she did solid. Hermione couldn't believe it that he was almost alive. Hermione touched his face, and looked at him in disbelief. Fred looked at her. "It's me,"

"Will it hurt if I hugged you," Hermione asked with tears stung her eyes.

"No,"

Hermione hugged Fred and he held her tight, Hermione began to cry.

"We got to tell George," Hermione spoke.

Fred pulled Hermione from the hug and faced her and shook his head no.

"NO! Why?" Hermione asked meekly.

"Well it's like a Cinderella ordeal, I'm real only for you, and it only last until 9 so we got two hours"

"What does this mean?"

"I want my last time with you, to spend time with you, to be with you,"

"Awe Fred, ok so what do you want to do then?"

"Are you able to apperate?"

"Yes, but not long journeys"

"Alright that's fine; well we are going to Hogwarts,"

"What's at Hogwarts?"

"You'll see,"

Fred took Hermione's hand and apperated to Hogwarts; they landed in front of the Great Hall. Fred turned to her and took her by the hand, and led her through the heavy doors of the hall. Fred was walk to the part where Hermione knew all too well. Where Fred was laid when he died. He looked at Hermione and took her by the hand.

"I remember that night, when I died, I heard yours and George's cries, I tried to shout to you, but I couldn't I really wanted to stay; but Sirius told me it was time to go, as I stood beside him, I watched u, you fell to your knees next to George; you cried over me, Bill and Ron tried to take you away, but you stayed, I knew then you loved me too," Fred looked at Hermione as he spoke.

"Fred I'm not going to lie to you, I loved you for a long time. I thought you didn't, so I never said anything, I notice that you might have had feelings for me in the past, when I would compare my gifts from the other girls you gave, mine was always expensive and nice, then the friends kicked in and then I notice that they were your friends too, Fred I'm sorry you never get to experience the things of what could have been between us." Hermione said sadly.

"Do you Love me, Hermione?"

"Fred you know that I love you, and I love George, He going to be my husband, He has my heart," Hermione said.

Fred shook his head in understanding; Hermione put her arm upon Fred's arm. "But you have my soul,"

"Soulmates,"

"Soulmates,"

"So you pick any names for the baby?" Fred asked.

"Well some but I don't know which one,"

"Well make sure you two,"

"Two? Why two?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione you're having twins,"

"I'm having twin girls,"

"Has the healer said anything yet?"

"No, not yet, but thanks for the heads up,"

"You're welcome, well let's get you back, your party will be starting."

"Alright,"

Fred took her hand and apperated back to Hermione's place and Fred looked at the clock. It read 8:50pm. Fred knew this was the end that he will ever get to feel or touch Hermione ever again. So He walked over to Hermione.

"I'm going to kiss you, for three reasons,"

"What's that?"

"Well one this will be the first time and last time that it's real, we got 7 minutes, I love you and I want some closure between us, so on the count of three, I'm going to kiss you," "Three," Fred cups Hermione's face, "Two" He leans in closer, Hermione's eyes drop to a close. "One," Fred whispers as he pressed his lips to hers. Fred was finally kissing Hermione for the first and final time, he didn't let it go nowhere, he did respect his twin, after Fred released from Hermione's lips, He just hugged her, and whispered "I love you," over and over as he held her tight, Then Fred let go and Hermione had tears coming down her cheeks, "I love you too, Fred," Then clock strike 9 and Fred gave her one last look with his own tears, " Goodbye, My Love," Hermione watched as he disappeared into a ghostly form to nothing, she finally said it, "Goodbye, love," Fred was gone Hermione stood there was she stared out in the sky, where she was a twinkling star, Ginny comes out.

"Hey you alright?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione turns to Ginny, Ginny knew Fred was here, Hermione looked back at the sky and then at Ginny.

"Yes, I'm fine for now," Hermione smiled.

Ginny took Hermione hand into hers and walked back inside and let the party begin.

**Well there you have it, SAD? I thought it was…. Well anyways you know what to do, Please Reviews until next time.!**


	21. The wedding and a farewell

Hermione had awoken with the warm sun upon her face. Last night was a magical time with Fred; she was happy that he saved his last resort for her. Today she was getting married, but in her mind she was so nervous; but as for her heart she couldn't wait. Hermione was going to be Mrs. George Fabian Weasley. She has arose from her bed to look out the window, Even though it was the most romantic day of the year and winter, it felt like spring, the sun was shining the shy was blue, what a beautiful day to have a wedding. Hermione had heard a knock at the door, here it was Ginny.

"Well bride- to –be, you ready to get married?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked back out the window. "I've never been so ready in all my life," Hermione smiled.

"You love George don't you?"

"With all my heart," Hermione looked at Ginny, Ginny smiled.

"Well let's get you married.

Meanwhile at the burrows Ron smacked George on the face to wake him up. But Ron wasn't having any luck. So Bill summoned a water charm and the water fell on George.

George shot open his eyes. If looks could kill he stared.

"Come on George, you got to get ready, you're getting married in two hours," Ron practically shouted at George.

George jumped up, "Right, Married," as he ran to the shower.

Harry just sat there and shook his head with a chuckle. "Well since he's getting ready, we might as well".

So the wedding party got ready, Lee came in to George's old room. He had seen George sitting down on the bed full in tuxedo.

"What's wrong mate," Lee said as he shut the door.

"I'm scared out of my mind, I mean wonder if she would always loves Fred. I'm mean, I don't know what I mean," George said as he ran through hand through his hair.

"George calm down, Hermione loves you, she wouldn't be doing this or even carrying your children; everything is going to be fine, trust me," Lee reassured George.

George laughed, " Last time I trusted you, I got detention,"

"Hey I tried," Lee laughed.

George stood up and hugged Lee, "Thanks mate,"

"I'm always here for you mate," Lee returned the hug. "Well let's get you married."

George and Lee made the way out of the room and headed out to the garden to where the wedding was taking placed.

Hermione was in her gown and all, Ginny was fixing last minute make up, and lavender just finished curling her hair the magic way. Hermione looked like porcelain doll of a bride. Mrs. Weasley came on the room and was on a set of tears. She had always seen Hermione as a daughter and today, George her son would make that come true.

"Hermione dear, you look so beautiful," Molly gave Hermione a hug.

"Thank you, Molly," Hermione said happily.

Harry knocked on the door. "It's time, you ready Hermione," Harry asked.

Hermione turn and looked at Harry. Harry couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. "Wow Hermione, you look beautiful," Harry beamed as he was proud for his sister/ friend.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione smiled.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Hermione replied.

"Well let's get going," Harry said as he held his arm out for Hermione to take.

Hermione took Harry's arm and made their way to the burrow's garden. Hermione was so nervous, that she was shaking, and then a voice rang out in her head.

"You're going to be okay, you'll do fine," Fred voice echo.

Hermione smiled to know that he was there. As her and Harry made it to the entrance to the tent where the wedding was being held. It opened at her presence magically. Hermione looked ahead, there was George standing there in front, He looked so handsome. The marched started to play, and she felt being pulled by Harry down the aisle.

George looked up when the march began to play. He had seen Hermione staring ahead in his direction. She looks so beautiful. He watched as she made her way to him, to where he stood. When the minister spoke, George was in awe.

"Who give this woman to this man?"

"I do," Harry replied.

Harry took Hermione's hand and placed it into George's hand and sat down. George turned to Hermione.

"You look Beautiful, Love," George whispered.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

They took their attention to the minister that was marrying them. As the minister was speaking Hermione couldn't believe how the decorations turned out. Magenta and Purple and some white were thrown in it, with flowers and ribbons. Hearts hanged from the tent inside, with different sayings on the hearts. Garland was draped from the corners of the tent; the flowers were pink roses and purple daisies.

Hermione was happy that everything was she had dreamt about. Then the Minister spoke into words.

"We are here today to join these two in marriage. We come together in times like these, when two people love each other. As we join George and Hermione on their special day. George would like to read his vows to Hermione." The minister spoke before giving George the okay to go on.

George took Hermione's hand into his. He faced Hermione to make sure she was with him.

"Hermione, you have helped me more than you could ever imagine. You've had helped me to be me again, one day I thought I would never laugh, but you made me laugh, smile, and one day you made me love. That day Hermione I fell in love with you, and I will always love you. Hermione you showed me that I could live again, because of you I did, I love you Hermione and I will always. "George said as he put the ring on Hermione's finger.

Hermione had tears in her eyes from George's words. They touched her deeply. But then Hermione realize something, she has two Soulmates, one in life and in Death, George and Fred were her Soulmates. Hermione took a deep breath and began her vows.

"George, I love you so much. I was always told that you can have one soul mate. But they didn't say no if they were twins, I have a soul mate in death and I have a soul mate in life. George I realized that I get to have two Soulmates. You and Fred are the same soul... George I realize you're my soul mate and I love you, you get my heart and my soul." Hermione told George with a tearful smile as well as George having tears on his face; Hermione slipped the ring on George's finger.

Now the Minister took over.

"George do you take Hermione, to be your wife, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, as death do you part," The Minister asked George.

"I do," George smiled

"Hermione do you take George, to be your husband, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, as death do you part," The Minister asked Hermione.

"I do," Hermione beamed.

"Now I pronounce you husband and Wife, George you may kiss your bride"," The Minister smiled.

George couldn't wait to kiss Hermione of what she said in her vows, He was her soul mate as well. George took Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately.

When the kiss was broken they were breathless. Then Lee went to the DJ stuff, and announced George and Hermione.

"I WOULD LOVE TO PRONOUNCE TO YOU, MR. AND MRS. GEORGE WEASLEY," lee said as magically made his voice echoed loudly.

George and Hermione ran out of the tent. George twirled Hermione into him and backed her against the house. George kissed Hermione once more.

"I love you, you know that right," George said breathlessly.

"I love you too," Hermione kissed his lips lightly.

"Is it true; you and I Soulmates," George smiled.

"Yes, stay with me," Hermione asked as she looked into George's eyes.

"Forever, Love, Forever," George said as he kissed Hermione once more before returning to the tent.

Hermione and George returned to the tent, hand in hand with wide smiles. Everyone was in awe by how well they fit. Lee call for their first dance as husband and wife. George and Hermione made it to the center of the dance floor. They started to dance to the song, "Right here waiting for you," It was Fred's favorite song so they thought as a remembrance for their dance.

Hermione laid her head on George's shoulder, tears forming in her eyes. George felt the tears on his dress shirt. He knew Hermione was crying, because of Fred. George Gently settled his cheek beside her head and told her soothing words; to comfort her. When the song had ended they did a memorial for Fred.

George went first. He walked up to Lee and took over the microphone. George was excited to use a microphone but a little sad that Fred wasn't here to share the moment. George started to speak.

"What can I say; Fred was my twin, my best mate. A year ago we opened the best joke shop in the wizard world. I can remember that day; He was more excited that I had ever seen him. We finally made our dream come true. When we saw our classmates come into our shop, we knew we did well. Even though we didn't finish Hogwarts. We did everything together, but one thing I'm going to miss about Fred and I is not doing grown up things together, like getting married, having children, growing old together like twins should do. But I know one thing I know is he going to be with every step of the way as I experience it, right here. (George put a hand to his heart) I'll always love and miss you Fred. Thank you" George said what he thought about Fred as he left the stage.

Hermione made her way up the stage with George's help and he stood next to her as she spoke.

"Fred, The most famous prankster, Even though I scowled at him and George many times throughout our times at Hogwarts. But I thought they were genius, really I did," Hermione laughed. "A few months ago I found out something that I never knew. Fred was in love with me, I felt so guilty for not taking notice to his feelings. I felt so bad. But then I knew he'll always love me even though I always love another," Hermione said as she looked over at George, George caught her stare and smile. "But Fred where ever you are I'll always love you, and miss you so very much, you taught me to live, you taught me to laugh and also love the most amazing person that I have ever met and I love you dearly for that. Goodbye Fred," Hermione said as she cried as she spoke the last words.

In the distance Fred watched George and Hermione get married, and he listen to their thoughtful words that was address to him. Fred was touched, he cried. Remus and Sirius came up to Fred. It was time to go; his time on earth was done. It was time to go home where all the other passed witches and wizards rested. Dumbledore walked over to Fred.

"We're all going to miss them Mr. Weasley, but you see love never dies," He told Fred with a shook of a finger.

"Professor, Will I ever be with Hermione," Fred asked sadly.

"Well , if Hermione holds her love for you in her heart; you'll always be with her forever," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

So when Dumbledore left, Following by Sirius and Remus, Fred turned around and look once more, He saw Hermione and George standing there with tears in their eyes watching and over hearing everything.

Fred walked up to Hermione and George and hugged them both.

"I love you Hermione, keep me alive," Fred whispered.

He gave Hermione as ghostly kisses and went over to George and took his hand into his.

"Take care of her for me," Fred sadly asked.

"You know I will," George said sadly.

Then Fred suddenly got his humor in check.

"Well see you in the afterlife make a plan for us," Fred told George.

"Will do," George laughed.

"Now my Hermione, Make sure all the little ones do all their homework and leave pranks for later," Fred said in a fake stern face.

Hermione laugh, "We'll if their anything like their father and uncle, You know that won't push over, but I'll try,"

"That's my girl, Well it time for me to go," Fred said as he pointed to the sky.

George and Hermione watch as Fred stared to walk away, Hermione Hesitated a little, but she called him anyways.

"Fred," Hermione called.

Fred look back "yes" Fred asked.

"Winifred, I'm naming to the first twin after you," Hermione said.

Fred was over joyed, He had tears in his eyes, "Thank you," Fred whispered.

"The second twin Rose," Hermione said.

Hermione always knew that what he always wanted for a little girl.

"Awe Hermione," Fred said.

"Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Thank you so much, I love you, I love you all," Fred said.

"We love you too," Hermione sobbed.

"Goodbye," Fred whispered.

Fred walked over to the light and floated to the stars shining bright. Hermione saw Fred leave, it broke their hearts, but they knew it had to be.

Hermione just watched and she gave a watery smile, "Goodbye".

** Well there you have it! Sorry it took so long, been having writers block on this story, I hope it was good, well like it or love it Review pretty please!**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello my lovely readers...

Well I was thinking, but yes I'm still got to continue my stories... "stay with me" and "I'll always protect you" but any ways i was thinking about putting them on hold. I was thinking about doing a Christmas Fic. But I have a slight bit of a problem. I don't which fan fic ship to put with the story. I need Help. so I'm asking my Readers. Either FRED/HERMIONE or GEORGE/HERMIONE. so here's what I want you to do! Private message me which ship you want to see, and the more request I get from one of the couples I'll do the story of. Please Help me!

Georgeweasleygirl27


	23. Chapter 23

A few months has passed since the wedding and Fred's farewell. Hermione was getting her old room ready for the nursery. Pink and mint green was their colors for the girls. They had nicknamed the girls already, since they will be arriving soon. Rosie would be pink and Winnie would be mint green. Hermione was hanging their little dresses up. George entered the room. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and his hands relaxed on her belly.

"Hey Love," George whispered kissing her cheek.

"Hey," Hermione smiled to his touch.

"It looks beautiful in here," George looked around.

"Thanks! Ginny helped me set it up, it's getting hot," Hermione said fanning her face with her hand.

"Well Mione, it's almost July, it will be getting hot," George teased her.

"Alright smarty pants, did you set up the strollers?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Love everything is done, stop stressing out," George said softly.

"I know I'm sorry, I just wanted everything to be ready, and I want to be ready," Hermione told George as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Everything is ready and things are all set to go," George said as he cupped her face, and brushed his lips against hers.

Hermione had awoken that night with sharp pain. She got up out of bed and stood, her water just broke. She leaned over to wake George. Hermione shook him awake. With a start George jumped up and looked at Hermione.

"Love, what's wrong?" George asked as worry arises in his throat.

"George it's time, we'd need to go to St. Mungos, my water broke," Hermione hissed in pain.

"Alright love, hold on" George said as he jumped out of bed.

When they floo to , a medwitch greeted them. "Can I help you," The medwitch asked.

"Yes! My wife is in labor," George said.

"Follow me, and we'll get things situated,"

George Helped Hermione into the room, where they met a healer. The healer checked over Hermione and his expression had had fell. "Get him out of here; we had to work fast," The healer yelled.

I'm not leaving my wife," George yelled.

A nurse came to George, "This way Mr. Weasley, We need to Help your wife, She in danger, please go sit in the waiting room.

George started to cry, He didn't want to lose Hermione; he loves her with everything he had to his last breath he would give for her. George walked to the waiting room where he saw his family. George had tears of sadness in his eyes. Molly came up to her crying son.

"George what's wrong," Molly asked with worry as tears stung her eyes.

"I don't know, they told me I had to leave, they had to work fast, Mum I can't lose her," George sobbed.

Molly hugged her son; her son was torn apart. Everyone looked around as tears escaped their eyes, with worry of Hermione and the twins.

Ron came up to George and out a hand on his shoulder. "I know this wouldn't make anything better, but Fred is watch over Hermione, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, those little girls need their mother" Ron said softly.

Soon a nurse came with two beautiful baby girls. George rise out of his chair, she handed George both girls.

"Would you like to meet you're daughters" The nurse greeted George.

George looked at both of the girls, they we're Weasley. They had Ginger curls hair and brown eyes like their mother; they look like him and Fred when they were babies.

As George held his little girls, "His girls," He thought.

Molly came over and smiled through her tears "witch one is who?" she asked.

George looked at the Girls the twin on his left, "This one Winfred Jane, She reminds me of Fred the way her eyes twinkle and this little one over here (the twin on his right) is Roselyn Marie, with rosy cheeks and rosy lips. The names fit them nicely," George said with proudness.

Then George looked over at the nurse as she was writing the girls information down and asked about Hermione. "How's my wife, Hermione?" George asked.

"The healer will be out shortly to talk to you," The nurse said as she took the girls to be feed.

George gently gave the girls back while everyone follow the nurse to the nursery. George stayed put and waited for the healer to come. Five minutes later George saw Terry Boot walking towards him. He stood in front of him.

"George," Terry greeted.

"Terry, how's Hermione?" George asked with worry.

"Hermione's stable, she had some complications during the delivery, one of her tubes ruptured causing her to bleed a lot, plus we found a cyst on her uterus, which we had to preformed a hysterectomy, I'm so sorry George, Hermione can't have anymore children, I'm sorry," Terry said sincerely.

It was so much for George to take everything in, his mind was spinning, having no more children hurt the most, but as long as Hermione was okay that all that matter.

"So she okay, Can I see her?" George asked.

"Yes, Come with me I'll take you to her," Terry said as he turned to walk down a hallway with George following.

They came to a door, and Terry turn to George.

"This is her room, She should be waking up soon," Said Terry.

"Terry thanks. Thanks for everything," George shook his hand.

"You're welcome George, take care," Terry said as he left.

George quietly enter Hermione's room, see her breathe made him feel more at ease, the hard part was how was he going to tell her that she couldn't have anymore children. George grabbed a chair and sat it down next to Hermione's bed. George taking her hand before he sat down and just held her hand waiting for her to wake up.

Some hours later, George fell asleep next to Hermione, with his head down on the bed, the clock in the room ready 8:30am, George was tired he had been up all night. Hermione had awoken looking over the view of the room. Then Hermione remember the babies. Hermione looked over at George. He was sleeping peacefully. Hermione tried to move, but she woke up George.

"Hermione," George asked disbelievingly.

"George, how are the girls?" Hermione asked.

"Their fine love, they are beautiful," George told Hermione with a proud father like smile.

"They are,"

"Yes,"

"Can I see them?" Hermione asked.

"In a while, but I have something to tell you first," George said nervously.

"I know, George," Hermione said as she played with the bed sheets.

"How do you know?" George asked.

"I heard the doctors talking when I was in recovery when I woke up for a little bit," Hermione said as a tear escape her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, love," George said.

"Not as sorry as I am," Hermione said sadly.

"Hey it's okay love, I'm not mad or think of you any different, I love just the same, plus we go two beautiful little girls out of it," George said.

Hermione smiled through her tears. "I love you, George,"

"I love you too, Hermione," George wiped her tears away and gave her a kiss.

Then nurse came in and brought the twins in, "There are two little girls her would love to meet their mother," The nurse smiled.

The nurse laid each baby in Hermione's arms. Hermione couldn't believe that she was a mother to twin girls.

"So... which one is who, George?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"This one is Winnie, why I named her Winfred is because she has the same twinkle in her eyes like Fred, and This one is Rosie, I named her Roselyn, because of her rosy cheeks and rosy lips," George explained.

"Awe George it fits them perfectly," Hermione smiled.

Then Ginny peeked her head through, "You guys up for visitors," Ginny smiled.

"Should we leave them in?" George asked.

"Do we have much of a choice?" Hermione asked.

"No, come on in everyone," George said.

Everyone huddle into the room where the was awe and cooing going on, the girl were that cutie, Molly put mint green booties on Winnie and pink on Rosie. Then molly put a charm on the girl to be able to tell them apart from the other one, Winnie a mint green dot and Rosie a pink dot. Like George has a light blue dot and Fred had a dark blue dot. Only twins got them in the family.

A few days had gone by and Hermione and the girls were ready to go home. When they reach home George and Hermione took the girls up to their room and lay them in their cribs. George and Hermione are very happy to have the girl's home.

"My Girls are home, safe and sound all three of them," George said as he gave Hermione and the girls each a kiss.

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, sadly to say one more chapter for this story, I'll update "I'll always protect you," in a few days or shorter and then my Christmas one soon it's only a small story so that will be finished quick. So I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

11 years later…..

Rosie and Winnie had grown up into beautiful girls. They we're smart like their mother and a prankster like they're father. Rosie and Winnie were mixture of their parents but they had Fred's color of eyes. Hermione always wanted to cry when she seen them, but they had George innocent expression. They love to do thing that represent them. Winnie liked to work on pranks; while Rosie liked to read and crack codes, and solved mysteries. They received their Hogwarts letters a week ago. George and Hermione were proud that their children got into Hogwarts. So George was so excited he gave all Hogwarts students 50% off of merchandise. Now today was the day that they left for Hogwarts. Hermione was a wreck that her children were leaving. George was worried like a man that had a nervous condition. Hermione came over to George and wrapped her arms around him.

"I wondered if this is what our parents did when we left," George said with a teary smile.

Hermione looked up at him. "I don't remember, or maybe we were just too excited to remember." Hermione stated softly.

"Yes, maybe you're right," George sighed.

"Aren't I always," Hermione gave a teary laugh.

George laughed. "That you are!"

"Mum… Dad, we're ready to go," Winnie yelled.

"I guess this is it," Hermione said sadly.

"This is it," George said wiping his tears.

"MUM, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" Rosie yelled.

"We're coming Rosie," Hermione yelled.

Hermione looked at George and extended her hand out and grabbed George's hand. "It's time,"

George squeezed Hermione's hand and walk down the stairs. Rosie and Winnie looked at their parents.

"What's wrong?" Winnie asked.

"Nothing wrong," Hermione lied to her daughter.

"Alright let's go," George said levitating the girl's trunks to the car to their way to King's Crossing.

When they got there they met Ginny and Harry with James it was his first year as well. They took the children through 9 ¾. Rosie and Winnie looked at their parents they had tears in their eyes. Winnie got soft.

"Hey, Mum and Dad we'll see you for Christmas, it's not that far away," Winnie reinsured her parents.

"We know love," George hugged his daughter, she reminded him of Fred every day.

The train whistle blew; Hermione threw herself at her girls her only girls. "Be good girls, do your homework and keep up with your studies, and don't get into too much trouble," Hermione told her goodbyes to the girls.

George saw the expressions the girls were giving, "Mind your mum, Give peeves one heck of a prank from me," George laughed with tears.

"We will dad," Rosie said.

George and Hermione both kissed and hugged their girls before sending them off.

"Bye my sweethearts," Hermione cried.

Winnie and Rosie waved as they walked to the train with James. They waited until they got a compartment as the train was leaving; Winnie looked out the window and waved at her parents followed by Rosie. George and Hermione watch their girls waved as the train rolled away. Ginny walked over at them, she knew this was hurting them most because they couldn't have children.

"They'll be fine," Ginny said softly. Hermione only nodded.

"Thanks Ginny," George said hugging his sister.

They said their goodbyes. George and Hermione went home. It was quiet when they entered. George gave Hermione a kiss and went to work. Hermione sat there for a while; Then she deicide to go for a walk. Hermione walked for an hour until she found herself in front of Fred's grave. Hermione sat down next to it. Then a voice rang out.

"They left today?" Ghost Fred asked.

"Yes," Hermione sniffed.

"Hey love, they'll be okay, if their anything like their father and me, they'll do great," Fred said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hermione gave a teary laugh.

"Where's George," Fred asked.

"At the shop," Hermione replied.

"How's he taking it?" Fred asked.

"Terrible," Hermione sniffed.

"Hey why don't you go to him," Fred said.

"I think he just wants to be alone,"

"That's what he wanted 12 years ago, but did you?" Fred asked.

"No I didn't, because I promise not to," Hermione said.

"Well I never asked you to break it," Fred said gently.

"I know, I love you,"

"I love you too, love,"

Then Fred left. Hermione was left there to think, she had promise Fred to take care of George all of those years ago. She loved both of them, But She loved George more, he's has given her a life, two beautiful girls and a wonderful Marriage.

Hermione got up and ran home. She was out of breath, the she remembered hello you're a witch you can apperate. Hermione apperated back to the shop, she walked into the shop. Lee was at the front.

"Lee, where's George?" Hermione asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"Nothing, where is he?" she asked once again.

In the back," Lee replied.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she went to the lab.

She knocked. Then she heard a muffled "come in".

Hermione practically ran in, and by George's surprised she kissed him. When the kissed ended George wondered what this was all about.

"Not that I don't mind being kissed by my wife, or mind being kissed like that, but what's wrong?" George asked.

"I just realized that, well I was reminded, that I made a promise a long time ago, that I promise and I'm not going anywhere, I'm still here with you, and I love you so much. George, you've gave me everything that I could ever ask for. You gave me love, two beautiful girls, a home, a family. That I use to think that I would never had, and you made it happen and I want to thank you, and to tell you that I love you, I mean really love you." Hermione told George when she kissed him with so much love and passion.

"I love you too, Mione," George said.

George picked Hermione up bridal style and kissed her once again. George carried her out of the lab to the flat, and looked a Lee before proceeding to the stairs.

"Cover for me, I'm going to spend some time with the love of my life," George called over at Lee as he climbed the stairs with Hermione.

Hermione knew that she promised Fred to take care of George and to love him. But she knew that she had always loved George and that he was her soul mate, she promised George that she would stay with him and they had a beautiful love, life and marriage, and she learned one thing since she lost all her loved ones from that faithful day. You might only have that one day, or have one night to love again so take it when it was offered, a marriage law didn't make her stay with George, the love she had for him did and she stayed!

**Well this is the end…. I know sad "I would like to thank everyone that enjoyed this story. I love you guys I figured that I owe it to you too update, plus it's my birthday so I'm in a good mood, so I updated. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll be finishing "Yule tide Christmas ball and update I will protect you to day that's my Christmas gift from me to you!**


End file.
